The Dangers of Babysitting
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: Each member of Team Seven is assigned a kid to watch while their folks are out on missions, easy right? Then why did Tsunade say it would be one of the most difficult missions they'll ever face? It's just babysitting...right? *no pairings, first OC story* WARNING : THIS STORY WILL MAKE YOU CRY!
1. Chapter 1

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

Again Sasuke found himself rereading the scroll. Was this some kind of sick twisted joke? To give such a task to a ninja at his caliber was just down right insulting. Well, then again, the mission WAS for his team. His teammates WERE pretty pathetic.  
"This is gonna be fun!"  
"Naruto take this mission seriously!"  
Naruto just continued to smile.  
"I'm just happy it's not one of those other stupid D ranked missions like hunting down cats or pulling weeds out of peoples gardens."  
…but why did HE have to partake in something like this? He sure as hell didn't think this was gonna be fun. Sasuke sighed. Kids…why did it have to be kids?

\- (earlier that day)

"Today you are going to be assigned to a mission that is different from your regular assignments." Tsunade explained as she pulled out a scroll to hand over to Kakashi "Today I've assigned each of you a task in babysitting."  
"Eeeh!?" Naruto began complaining. "Babysitting!? Are you serious!? That's like…a D rank mission!"  
Normally this would be the time Sakura would smack Naruto upside the head but…he was right. For a while now they had been doing at least C rank missions. Why were they now dropped to doing D level work?

Tsunade growled in annoyance.  
"Do you NEED another reason OTHER than the fact that I told you to do so?"  
"Yeah!"  
Sasuke buried his face in his hand. Naruto…you idiot. Kakashi then noticed something on the scroll and looked up at Tsunade.  
"You think they'd be ready to handle a task like this?"  
The Genin then turned to look at their sensai. Even Sasuke was curious why Kakashi would ask such a thing. Tsunade sighed then looked the young ninja's square in the eyes.

"This isn't physically challenging, nor is there a chance of getting physically hurt. Hence why it is considered a D rank mission. However there are times when this type of mission can be very emotionally challenging. Which is why this type of mission is NEVER given to Genin who are just starting out, but to those with more experience. The people being watched are kids who have parents going off doing A-C ranked missions. Which means their parents could die while off in a mission." Kakashi then walked up to the desk unrolling the scroll and took out a pen as Tsunade continued. "Your job will be to watch them until a guardian comes back. Should both the guardians be reported dead, it will be your job to tell the child AND send them to their new guardians."  
"Seriously?"  
Naruto gawked.  
"Yes, because in order to take this mission you must sign the contract on the scroll. By doing so, you have written that you are from here on out responsible for that child. That responsibility is what makes this mission a mission."

-(end of flashback)

Sasuke HATED kids. Every little thing about them made him cringe. From their loud whinny voice, cries, and overall personality made Sasuke contemplate wither or not restoring his clan was actually worth it. He'd seen parents and their children all the time while roaming Konoha, and trust me when I say it wasn't pretty. Kids throwing tantrums on the ground, picking their noises and touching things, getting messy and were down right just embarrassing to be around. There were times he actually felt bad for the parents. But at the same time there was also the fact that somewhere deep down inside he was also jealous of those kids. That those kids…still had parents.

Sasuke had stopped walking altogether as he looked at the address that was given to him. Now he was gonna have to watch one of those said kids. For how long? …Did it matter? Being stuck watching a kid was hell in out of itself no matter how long it took.

Glancing up he noticed his teammates were already off to their assigned houses. That and he wasn't too far from his own assigned house. Looking around he then spotted the building and started heading towards the door. He didn't knock though. He just… stood there. As though the door would somehow magically know he was there and open up for him. He didn't want to do this, not one bit.

"Hey! Dumbass! Get out of the way!"  
Sasuke blinked a few times. He had been called many things: handsome, perfect, wiseass, bastered, teme, but never had anyone actually call him dumb. He turned around to face the person, only to wined up looking down. The person who had called him a dumbass was a child, who from the looks of it, had just gotten back from the store. If he were to guess, this was probably the same child he was supposed to watch for the upcoming god who knows how many days.  
"I take it your Kiyoko."  
The girl rolled her eyes.  
"Nooo, I'm one of Santa's little helpers."  
Sasuke twitched as he tried to force a smile.  
"You certainly look the part."  
"And you TOTALLY look like a ninja." She then began walking up the steps to the house while digging into her pockets "Move it Duck butt." She then shoved Sasuke away from the door and began opening it. Sasuke clinched his fist. Was she seriously a child? He was about to comment but then the door shut in his face. Sasuke was literally fuming; this kid was seriously starting to piss him off.

"Hey! Open up! I'm supposed to be watching you!" there came no response. "Hey!"  
"Aren't you, like, supposed to be some kind of a ninja? Surly you could find a way to break in if you wanted to be inside THAT badly."  
Oooh, Sasuke wanted to break something all right. He stood there a while waiting for the girl to open the door, but clearly no such thing was gonna happen. Annoyed Sasuke then stormed around the house to find another way in.

"…what took you so long?"  
The girl asked as she began munching on a sandwich. Sasuke was close from snapping. Even NARUTO didn't make him this angry. And this was just day one. How the hell do normal people put up with this? I mean seriously, he had to climb through the attic window just to get inside!  
"You are SO dead!"  
The girl merely looked at him dully and continued her sandwich.  
"Ah huh."  
Worst part was, he was actually considering too, but he knew better. After all, he signed the contract saying he would be responsible for her. There for killing her was completely out of the question. …no matter how tempting it was. But that didn't mean he was gonna let the girl get away with her actions.  
"In the corner, NOW."  
He said as he pointed a finger towards a corner. But the girl just sat there. Eatting.  
"NOW." He repeated only this time activating his sharingan.  
The girl's eyes widened and Sasuke smirked. This surly had to scare her…

"Dude…those are so cool…" She then got off her seat and walked up to him. "How do you do that?"

That wasn't quite the reaction Sasuke was hoping for.  
"Corner-"  
"I mean, you didn't even use any hand signatures to activate it."  
"Corner-"  
"Is it something that comes from the family or are you just cursed? …Hey!"  
Sasuke had picked the girl up, walked to a corner, and flopped her down.  
"Now, you are going to STAY until I say so."  
"…and if I don't?"  
Sasuke twitched and his fingers coiled. He wanted to strangle her…  
"Well then, I'll just have to keep putting you back."  
"…that sounds like fun!"  
And with that the girl got up and ran.  
"Oh for the love of- GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The rest of the day had been spent chasing after her. Since she had run out the door and had more hiding places through out the town. That and it wasn't like she was just some ordinary kid, she was a ninja too. Well, ninja in training in the ninja academy; but that had still meant she knew some ninja moves. Her most common move was to manipulate the chakra around her legs and feet to make her move in ridicules amounts of speed. Had it not been for Sasuke's sharingan he probably would of never of caught her.

"You…you totally cheated…"  
She yawned as Sasuke carried her under his arm.  
"I wouldn't have needed to use them if you hadn't ran off like that in the first place!"  
Again she yawned. Sasuke then noticed that it was dark and sighed. The punishment was just gonna have to wait. He needed to get this brat to bed.  
"You know…I had a lot of fun today…" She smiled very warmly. "I haven't had this much fun…in a really long time…"  
Sasuke just sighed as he opened the door to the house. This was going to be the most longest mission he was ever gonna have.


	2. Chapter 2

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

"…"  
Sasuke stood there, arms crossed and foot tapping as he kept an eye on the pouting girl. The minute she got out of bed Sasuke had grabbed her, pushed her into a corner and had a containing seal on her.  
"…what is even the point in me even doing this?"  
Now that Sasuke actually thought about it, he had no idea. All he knew was that it was an efficient way of punishment back when he was a kid. He hated going to the corner.  
"It's a non-violent method of punishing ill behaved children."  
The girl pondered and smirked. Which of course bugged the shit out of Sasuke.  
"Hey, no happiness in the corner."  
"But if I'm stuck here…doesn't that mean I don't have to go to class?"  
…Oh shit. Sasuke snapped his head towards the nearest clock, HOW DID HE FORGET THAT!?

"No time for punishment!" He then lifted her and carried her over his shoulder "I need to get you to school!"  
Kiyoko pouted. Man, and here she was ACTUALLY liking the damn corner… Sasuke began stuffing random food into a paper bag and grabbing what he believed was her school bag and bolted out the door.

"Oh hi, you must be Kiyoko's new sitter."  
Sasuke just glared at Iruka.  
"Just take this demon child away from me."  
She then hopped off of Sasuke, taking her backpack and lunch sack, and walked off towards her class.  
"…So how is she?"  
"Didn't I clearly state that she's a demon?"  
"No no, I mean… has she tried opening up to you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Iruka sighed.  
"Kiyoko's been through a lot for someone her age and well… she tends to either ignore people are simply treat them like shit. She doesn't even have friends."  
Sasuke then looked over towards the open classroom to see her sitting there quietly staring at her lunch bag, while the other students were up causing a ruckus. In comparison, she looked so…lifeless…

(-)

"She's soooo cute!" Sakura squealed. "Mina is just simply the best! And get this, she thinks I'm so amazing that she even said that she hopes to grow up to be just like me!"  
"Wow! That's cool Sakura!"  
"What's yours like?"  
"Akari? Well… She's really shy. Doesn't say much. Hides. …cries." Naruto sulked his head. "Oh the crying. Every time I see her cry it's like my heart is being ripped out. I just feel so bad…" He then glanced over towards Sasuke. "What about you?"  
Sasuke sighed.  
"Horrible. She's just like you."  
"…HEY!"  
Naruto was about to punch Sasuke but then Kakashi appeared and stopped him from doing so.  
"Now now, you don't wanna go back to your child all covered in burses," He then glanced over at Naruto "You may make them cry."  
Naruto gulped. Oh dear god not the crying…

"Today we are gonna work on something a little different. We are gonna practice an illusion technic."  
"…how about a mind controlling technic?"  
"Heh heh, nice try Sasuke, but no."  
"But Kakashi," Sakura intruded "we already know how to make illusions."  
"For things like shadow clones yes, but not like this-" Kakashi then did a few hand signatures and soon an array of lights appeared. Which earned him an awe from two of his students. "These are light illusions. By controlling the light from around you, you can control them to take shapes and forms. For example-" he then manipulated the bundles of light to form the shape of a figure.  
"Hey…That's Sakura-Chan!"  
"Right you are Naruto." He then made the lights shifted into a Naruto figure. "How they work is that they use the chakra around one's head as the person is thinking of an image. The chakra then sends the nijutsu the image and tries to copy it." The lights then transformed into a Sasuke figure. "It was once said that the name of this technic was called the Sandman, because ninja's would go around using this technic while people were sleeping to know what it was they were dreaming about."

Sasuke glanced over at the shape shifting bundles of light. Maybe he could…no! He would not stoop to such a level. That, and why should he care about what Kiyoko was thinking? Kakashi smirked.  
"Ready to begin today's lesson?"

Training was done ridiculously early, since the technic wasn't all that hard, and was excused early. Sasuke turned around and was about to head home.  
"Hey Sasuke! Do you wanna walk with me over to the Academy?"  
Sasuke then stopped. Shit, he was just so used to going straight home after training that he had actually forgot he wasn't gonna be able to since he was watching that damn brat.

He turned around and started heading towards the Academy. It was about time to pick her up anyways… Sakura of course was delighted and walked close to him in response. Naruto just crossed his arms and pouted as he followed behind. What? What did Sasuke have that he didn't?

"Sakura-Onee-San!"  
The minute the three of them went through the main gate, a young girl ran towards them with her arms wide open. Sakura crowed down with her arms wide open as will.  
"Mina-Chan!"  
Mina then jumped into Sakura's arms and they laughed together. Sasuke just stood there. Guess girls really were better with children.

"Akari-Chan?" Naruto walked towards the front door. "Akari, where are you?"  
Akari slyly poked her head out of her classroom door and slowly walked out. She stood there a little looking down and fiddling her feet on the ground. A kid then dashed out of the room, bumping into her, and caused her to fall. Naruto jerked up and dashed right over to her and held her in his arms.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled towards the boy who pushed her. He glanced back giving Naruto a 'what the hell do you want' look.  
"Yeah?"  
"Apologize for pushing her!"  
The boy snickered.  
"It's not my fault she stood there in the middle of everybody's way."  
Naruto twitched.  
"Why you-!"  
Naruto then felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down, regretting it immediately.  
Akari's eyes began to water as though she were trying to plea him not to without saying a single word. Ah gees, Naruto began to panic, not the waterfalls!  
"Hey hey, uh, it's alright." Naruto then stood up with Akari still in his arms. "Why don't we go get some ice-cream yeah?"  
Akari was silent, but soon nodded her head. Naruto smiled and started to head away from the building.  
"Picking on a poor defenseless girl…how low…"  
Naruto mumbled as he passed Sasuke.

Sasuke was a little shocked. He never really thought that someone like Naruto would actually be good with kids. With his irrational behavior, stupidity, and overall lack of responsibility. But… He watched as Naruto picked Akari up into the air over his head and the girl looking a bit shocked but soon smiling sweetly. He guessed even someone like Naruto could keep care of a kid. He was always good at make other people smile…

"…you gay or something?"  
Aaaand she just had to show up. Sasuke sighed as he looked down to see Kiyoko standing right beside him.  
"Is there ever a time you're not a pain in the ass?"  
Kiyoko began to laugh.  
"I don't think so."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes then took one of Kiyoko's hands.  
"Come on, lets go."  
He then tugged on her hand as he led the way. Kiyoko blinked a few times, then looked at their clasped hands. No one had ever held her hand… she then glanced up at Sasuke's back. Not in a really long time…


	3. Chapter 3

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

"Again?"  
Sasuke asked as he noticed Kiyoko eating, yet again, another sandwich. It was like Naruto with his ramen. It was all she ate. Well, no that wasn't entirely true, she had eaten the food Sasuke had packed for her. But beside from that, it was sandwiches for breakfast, lunch, dinner and even for dessert.

Kiyoko glanced up as Sasuke had entered into the kitchen. She swallowed her bite.  
"But this one's toasted."  
"Toasted or not, a sandwich is still a sandwich."  
He then began roaming the counters and cabinets to see what else was in the house. Let's see there was that fruit bowl on the counter, and in the cabinets where some chips, a gallon jar of peanut butter, gallon jars of thousands of different types of jam… more jam… a creamy peanut butter….crunchy peanut butter… he then opened the fridge. Even more jam, premade pp&amp;j's and…beer?

"We have got to get you started on a healthier diet."  
"Whaaa? What's not healthy about PP&amp;J's?"  
Sasuke closed the fridge and walked up to her, then swiped his finger across the crust of the sandwich.  
"First off, you've drowned it in so much jelly that it's over flowing. Which is just nothing but pure sugar." He then walked over to the sink and began washing his hands. "Second, peanut butter is fatting."  
"But…this is traditional kids food. It's one of the most common items found in a kids lunch."  
"Yeah, as ONE of the food choices. They even have some kind of fruit, maybe a vegetable, juice, cheese stick, and a jell-ten for dessert."  
"…well that's just dumb."  
Sasuke sighed as he began putting some fruit in a paper bag and a premade pp&amp;j.  
"We'll go to the store and get more stuff later. In the meantime these well have to do."  
He then handed her the paper bag, which she gladly took.  
"Let's head out."

Kiyoko was actually enjoying the walk to school. Normally she hated it, but now that she was going with Sasuke it just seemed to of made everything better. She then looked at their clasped hands. …She only wished that she could bring him to class with her.

"See you later Mina-Chan!"  
"Bye bye Sakura-Onee-San!"  
Sakura turned around clinching her hands close to her chest and did an inner squeal. Having a little sister was the best! Even if she did have to get up early just to drop her off. It was totally worth it.

"Okay Akari, you got everything?"  
Akari merely nodded her head.  
"Alrighty then. …Oh! And don't forget-" He then patted and rested his hand on her shoulder "If you get picked on by anyone, you have my permission to hit them!" He then pumped his other arm in the air "Stand up for your self girl!"

"I take everything back, you're an awful guardian."  
Naruto twitched and turned around to face Sasuke.  
"Who asked yeah!?"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"I wasn't answering a question, I was stating the obvious."  
"Why you-!"  
He then grabbed Sasuke by the collar and was about to punch him, but he then heard a gasp and felt something cling onto his leg. Looking down he then saw Akari bawling her poor little eyes out. Startled he then let go of Sasuke and raised his hands in the air in defense.  
"It's okay, it's okay!"  
"…moron."  
Naruto twitched.  
"Not helping Sasuke…"  
"Who said I was trying to help you?"

Unlike Akari, Kiyoko was actually enjoying the live performance of the two boys. It was like; they were a due oh in a comedy skit. She only wished she had popcorn…

"Boys-" Naurto and Sasuke then noticed Iruka standing near the door, with an annoyed look on his face. "You can leave now."

Kiyoko sighed as she continued lessoning to another of Iruka's lectures. Learning this crap was boooooring! She then glanced down at her hands. Now learning stuff from Sasuke was fun.

(FLASHBACK)

They had just gotten back from the academy and where home. Kiyoko was actually a little excited to be home. What fun game was she gonna play with Sasuke today? Another game of go in the corner / keep away from Sasuke? Or maybe a whole new game all together!

But Sasuke just walked over to the couch, sat down, and began reading a scroll. Kiyoko began to pout. Well that didn't look like any fun.  
"Sasuke, I'm bored!"  
"We just got back."  
"And now I'm booooored!"  
Sasuke sighed and closed his scroll. Just what do people do to entertain kids? Well, she was a ninja in training…  
"Wanna learn a new technic I was taught today?"  
Kiyoko's eyes widened. Learn a technic for Genin?  
"Aw hell yeah!"  
As if she was gonna pass a chance to learn an advance technic.  
"Alrighty then-" Sasuke then did a few hand signatures. "It's called the Light Illusion."

"Uh, Kiyoko?"  
Kiyoko then glanced up to see Iruka standing right in front of her desk.  
"It's time to go play outside."  
Kiyoko then noticed that she was the only kid in the classroom. But she pretended to already know that.  
"I don't want to. I want to stay in here."  
"Oh no you don't." Iruka then pulled her out of her seat and pushed her back so that she was heading towards the exit "Kids need their exercise, and I need my 30 minute break."

Iruka had managed to get her outside and closed the door behind him. Kiyoko scanned the area. What the heck was she supposed to do out here? She sure as hell wasn't gonna go hang out with those looser classmates of hers.  
"Hey Kiyoko-sama!"  
Especially not Mina. That girl was WAY too girly for her own good. That and her happy bubbly personality just pissed her off.  
"No."  
"But I haven't even-!"  
"No."  
Mina pouted then began tugging on her hoodie.  
"Come on Kiyoko! I wanna hang out with you!"  
She touched her. She fucking touched her. Out of natural reflex Kiyoko shoved Mina off of her. She wasn't gonna get close to a girl like that. Not again…  
"I said no!"  
And with that Kiyoko dashed off into the little forest behind the playground.  
"Kiyoko…" Mina commented heartbroken as she saw her run off.

Even when she entered deep enough in the forest where no one could see her Kiyoko still ran. …It wasn't her fault… Kiyoko then slowed her steps. She's just…a happy little rich girl who wanted to hang out … she then stopped completely. Kiyoko knew better then to shove Mina, but something inside her made her reject Mina, and made her want to push Mina away. Something inside… that made her want to push everyone away. The only time she didn't feel like that…was when she was with Sasuke. It was like, if she gave him a chance, he would understand her feelings and maybe…maybe even try to help her…

She then heard sniffling and was snapped out of her trance. …Who the heck would be all the way out here? She decided to wonder a little farther into the woods and followed the sound of the voice. Glancing past one of the trees she then noticed a girl crying under a huge oak tree in the clearing. Kiyoko normally didn't keep track or bother to remember any of her classmates, but since she had saw her that morning she knew who she was. It was Akari, that one girl Sasuke's friend was watching.

Akari was a complete mess. Not only was her nose runny and her face flushed from crying, but her eyes were puffy and red from rubbing her scratchy wooly sweater across her teary eyes. Kiyoko also noticed a fresh cut on her leg. She had probably been picked on. Kiyoko just stood there watching the poor girl cry until she couldn't take it anymore. She then began preforming some hand signatures.

As she did so, Akari was completely oblivious to the fact that there was another person near by. She was too busy lost in her own sorrows. She didn't want to go back and face the other kids. But she also didn't want to be alone, not again… she was starting to actually wish that Naruto would appear. Even through he was a bit aggressive and made her cry. He was only aggressive when he felt that he needed to stand up for something and he didn't mean to make her cry, she was just…extremely emotional. But to make up for all that, he would ALWAYS find a way to make her smile. And right now…she wanted to smile. She wanted to be happy…

She then felt something warm nudge against her head. Raising her head from her arms, her eyes then widened. There before her stood a huge bright rabbit. Not believing what it was she saw, she then reached out to touch it but her hand went right through. But at the same time, it made her hand feel warm. As though this huge magical bunny was made out of light. She stared at it, as the bunny's huge floppy ear twitched and tilted its head before nudging her again with the tip of it's noise. She then gave the biggest smile she had ever made and laughed as she wrapped her arms around the light bunny.  
"Why hello there Mr. Magical Bunny-Kun."

Kiyoko then smiled as she watched Akari giggle away, then jerked as she noticed what it was she had done and shook her head franticly. She wasn't doing this to cheer her up! She was just, uh, p-practicing! Yeah, practicing that light illusion technic Sasuke had taught her! Nothing more! …but it would be a shame to let it go to waste… She then preformed another technic on the rabbit. This had made it so that when ever Akari would come back to this part of the woods the rabbit would appear. She sighed in relief and began heading out of the forest, leaving the girl and her rabbit alone.

Iruka was just lost in awe. When Mina had told him what had happened, he had went into the woods to go get Kiyoko back. Only to wined up watching the whole thing. Maybe…just maybe there was a chance for Kiyoko after all. He then glanced over at Akari as she began hopping around the rabbit. And maybe Akari could finally have a friend to call her own.


	4. Chapter 4

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

"Mina-Chan? What's wrong?"  
Mina sat at the diner table fiddling with her food with her fork.  
"Do you not like the food? Cause I can go make you something else…"  
"I'm just not hungry."  
Mina then scooted her chair out and started heading for her room. Something was very off about Mina. Ever since Sakura came to pick her up Mina seemed very distant and wasn't acting like her happy bubbly self.

Mina closed the door behind her, but continued to lean against it. Why? Why couldn't she make some god damn friends? She gave off a happy vibe whenever she was around other kids. She was also being very open and friendly…  
"I said no!" ← Kiyoko's voice playing inside her head.  
She then clasped her ears and let her body sink to the ground. Why couldn't she get people to like her? It was bad enough that she could never make her own parent like her, but the kids at school too? What was wrong with her? What made it so that NOBODY liked her?

"Mina sweety." Sakura knocked on Mina's door "Are you okay? Did something happen in school?"  
Mina was silent for a bit, but decided to give in.  
"I tried to be friends with Kiyoko…"  
"Kiyoko…" She then recalled that being the name of the child Sasuke was watching. Something about her being just like Naruto and a complete trouble maker. She then rolled her eyes. "You don't need a friend like that." Mina twitched "I'm sure there are plenty of other people you can make friends with. You can try meeting people at groups or clubs, or simply try coming up to someone and asking how their day was, or-"  
"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED THAT!?"  
Mina then slammed her door open causing Sakura to step back.  
"You have NO idea what the hell I go through JUST so that I can make ONE lousy friend! But you know what!? For some what ever reason they all HATE me!" She then began sobbing "They all glair at me, whisper things loud enough for me to notice but not actually hear behind my back, and they all try to avoid me!" She then sulked her head. "I thought…I thought maybe I had a chance with Kiyoko, because she was the only one who didn't do any of those things, because of her 'I don't care about anything' personality. I thought maybe she wouldn't care about…whatever it was people hated about me, and become my friend... But I guess that deep down she hated me too and just didn't care about announcing it like the rest of the world…"

"Mina…"  
Sakura tried reaching her hand towards her, but it was swatted away.  
"Don't try to tell me "it's alright" or "don't worry Mina-Chan things well get better" cause you know what? They don't! They just don't!" Mina clinched her fist "I hear that way too many times already from my therapist. So I most certainly do NOT want to hear those words coming out of someone like you, someone who already has a happy family AND friends!"  
And with that bolted out of the house. Sakura was just at a loss of words. …what the heck just happened?  
"MINA!"  
She then grabbed a raincoat and ran outside hoping to find Mina in the pouring rain.

"Geez, this weather is terrible." Naruto commented as he looked out the window. "Now what am I going to do with Akari?"  
Akari just sat silently on the couch. Even though the rain tended to make Akari feel down, her day had been so good that not even the rain could ruin her mood. She smiled as she recalled her encounter with Mr. Magical Bunny-Kun, which of course Naruto noticed.  
"Hey," he pouted playfully "Are you happy about not being able to do something together?"  
Snapping out of her happyland, she then realized what she had done and blushed as she franticly shook her head. She then looked down and got all teary eyed.  
"Ah hey, I was just kid-"  
"I really like…doing things with you…"  
Her face then exploded red. There was silence so she glanced up to see Naruto's shocked face.

"You…You finally spoke to me!"  
He then lunged at Akari trapping her in a hug.  
"I thought you didn't talk to me because you hated me for making you cry all the time!"  
"…no…it's…it's because…"  
Naruto then pulled back from the hug to look at her, but she avoided his gaze.  
"Because?"  
Akari remained silent. Naruto sighed. Just when she started talking…  
"Look you don't have to tell me why, but can you keep talking to me anyways? If you don't I'll feel like I'm going insane and talking to myself."  
Akari chuckled.  
"Sure…"  
Naruto smiled and rubbed the top of her head.  
"Good girl."

There then came a bang on the door, which startled Akari and hid behind Naruto. Naruto chuckled at Akari's reaction, which he knew might have been considered rude but…she was just so cute. He then slowly walked over to the door with Akari close behind.  
"Sakura? What-"  
"It's Mina!" She was panting, "She's gone missing and I cannot find her anywhere!"

Akari stayed behind while Naruto and Sakura went off in search of Mina. They had been at it for about 20 minutes and there was still no sign of her.  
"Where do you think she could be?!"  
Naruto yelled to Sakura.  
"If I fucking knew that we wouldn't still be out here!"  
Naruto sighed.  
"No I mean, do you know of any places she likes?!"  
Sakura and Naruto stopped then Sakura began to ponder.  
"She does like going to park…"  
"Go there! I'll go try to find Kakashi and go get Sasuke!"  
And with that the two of them split up.

"…Naruto?"  
Naruto was panting and trying to catch his breath as he stood in front of Kiyoko's place. Kiyoko too then walked over towards the door.  
"Wow, he looks really out of it."  
"Mina-" Kiyoko's eyes widened. "She's…she's missing. *pant* need help searching-"  
"I'm on it." Sasuke then crowed down placing his hands on Kiyoko's shoulders. "I need you to stay home. Lock the door, don't answer for strangers-"  
"Bitch as if you can leave me THAT easily!" She then went over and pulled out her raincoat from the closet. "I'm going too!"

Kiyoko may not of showed it, but deep down she felt terrible. What if Mina had ran away because of her? For treating her the way she did? No! She shook her head. She needed to stop with the negative thinking. Besides… it wasn't like what she did was the end of the world. Would someone REALLY run away just because some kid didn't hang out with them? I mean, that would be pretty extreme…right? Kiyoko bit her bottom lip. The fact that there was even the slightest possibly of that being the case meant that this could very well be her fault. Which is why she was determined to find her first. Not because she wanted to, but because she NEEDED too. Other wise she was never gonna let this down.

While Sasuke and Kiyoko went off in search, Naruto began looking for Kakashi. After all, since they weren't allowed to read personal information about the kids they were watching all information went to their sensei in case of an emergency. Emergencies such as this.

Naruto knocked on Kakashi's door and was quickly opened.  
"Jesus, come inside your gonna catch a cold."  
"C-can't! Mina-!"  
"Ran away?" Kakashi commented in a non-surprised tone. "This wouldn't be the first time. As I stated, come inside, it's freezing out there." Kakashi then walked inside soon followed by Naruto after closing the door.

"So, did Sakura tell you why it was Mina ran away?"  
Naruto then sat down with a towel wrapped around him.  
"I think it was because they got into a fight."  
"About-?"  
Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Kakashi sighed.  
"Naruto, do you know why it is vital we give these missions to experience Genin but not to Chunin?"  
"Uh because it's a D rank mission?"  
"Far from it." Naruto was a little surprised. There was an actual reason for this?

"Kids who grow up in these situations where everyone's a ninja can really miss them up. For some, in more ways then others. But those are only a small handful of people, others are usually fine and never grew up with any sort of messed up background. Take Sakura as a perfect example of this. She still has a caring loving family, who is always there for her and has never had to move or say good bey to anyone she holds dear. People like her could NEVER understand the hardships others probably had to go through because everything was always handed to her."

"Aaaand Mina isn't?"  
"Naruto, that girl is actually a lot like you." Naruto was blown away. That sweet bubbly little girl…was like him? "True she still has a father, but he's so busy that he's hardly ever home. When he does, he basically shuns her existence thanks to her birth being the cause of her mother's death. Hence why she is just as determined to get peoples attention. Which unfortunately she isn't able to."  
"Why's that?"  
"Well for you it was having a nine tails inside you. For her…it's the fact that her dad is the boss to one of the most dangerous gangs in Kohona. Which she doesn't actually know due to the fact that she hardly knows anything about him other than the fact that he hates her." Kakashi then returned to the topic at hand "The reason we assigned Sakura to watch over Mina is because she needs to see exactly what it's like to be truly alone. To be completely rejected from society and from family, because in the current condition she's in prevents her from ever understanding. I mean, fuck, she didn't even grasp that concept even though you have been on her team for months. It completely flew right pass her."

"…So what your saying is…these sort of missions are only given to experienced Genin as a way to gain more development and understanding BEFORE becoming a Chunin?"  
"That's precisely it. Which is why you can not tell Sakura what I've just told you."  
"But why?"  
"Because the point is for her to find out on her own. Much like how you well when keeping care of Akari."  
"…does that mean I should leave Sakura to find Mina on her own?"  
"I'd recommend it, but I am not saying you can't."  
Naruto then got out from his seat, letting the towel drop onto the chair.  
"Thanks…"  
Then walked out of the house.

Kakashi took a sip of his coffee. He was afraid it might have been a bit soon for his students to undergo such a task. But at some point his students were going to need to learn the harsh truths that were beyond their basic grasps of reality. Like for Sakura she needed to learn the fact that not everyone is given everything they needed in life, and that she needed to be more grateful for what it was she had. He then took another sip of his coffee. This was hands down going to be the most emotional mission his young Genin were probably ever gonna face. And, there was a good chance that this mission could very well break them.

The rain continued to pour and Kiyoko just stood there as she saw the girl sobbing. Oddly enough it wasn't actually Akari crying, but Mina. She was hugging a gravestone and weeping.

"…Hey."  
Mina sniffled, wiping her sleeve across her noise, then looked up to face Kiyoko. She chuckled a little at first, paused, and then went into full out bursts of hysteric laughter. Mina had snapped, not in an angry sort of way, but mentally.  
"Heh heh heh, why hellooooo Kiyoko-san-" Kiyoko twitched at the crazy tone used in Mina's voice and started marching towards her "You here to tell me how much you hate me too? You gonna tell me how non-worth while I am like my father? Tell me how such a being like me shouldn't exist like the other kids? Or how-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" And bitched slapped Mina right across the face. Mina froze and just sat there. "Crist you're annoying!" Mina's eye's drooped and she sunk her head. Yeah, she already knew that… "No, I mean…fuck that's not what I meant."  
Mina then slowly lifted her gaze towards Kiyoko.  
"Look, honestly I don't give a shit what other people tell you. I-! …I came here to apologize for what I did." Mina's eyes widened. "I…I shouldn't of shoved you alright? It's just… I don't want friends. At all. Period." Mina's heart slumped. "But even with that being the case…I still hurt you. And I'm sorry."

There was silence. Mina's expression was now dull and non-carrying. She then turned her attention back to hugging the tombstone.  
"Just go away."  
"I can't."  
Mina then glared at Kiyoko.  
"Why the fuck not?"  
"Because you need someone." She then placed a spot next to her. "I'll stay here, until you don't need me."  
"Ch, and what makes you think I need someone like YOU?"  
"Well for starters…you're still crying."  
Just for that Mina wanted to stop her tears, but they only seemed to of gotten worse. She then let go of the tombstone and clinged onto Kiyoko crying on her shoulder.  
"You're so unfair! Saying you don't want friends to someone like me and saying shit like this-!"  
"I know." She then rubbed Mina's head "I know."  
They sat like that against the tombstone for what seemed like hours until Sakura had finally showed up and took Mina home. Sasuke had shown up to and was now staring at her.  
"What happened?"  
"A one time fling." She explained "A one time fling…"


	5. Chapter 5

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

They walked in silence. Normally Mina would talk really loud in her merry cheery tone. But it wasn't really because she was happy, but because she didn't want Sakura to take her eyes off of her. That she wouldn't look around and notice the villagers huddling around, whispering things as they passed, and moving away from them. But after her little burst from last night she just didn't care. It wasn't gonna be long until Sakura found the 'thing' that made her so hated and treat her the same.

Sakura was indeed noticing the weird actions of the villagers. They never acted like this before. Or at least… not around her…

"For some what ever reason they all HATE me!"

"They all glair at me, whisper things loud enough for me to notice but not actually hear behind my back, and they all try to avoid me!"

"You have NO idea what the hell I go through JUST so that I can make ONE lousy friend!"

Sakura winced as Mina's words from yesterday swarmed her head. Why, why would anyone have to be treated like this? What did she do wrong? What did she do to disserve it? …more importantly, she then clinched her hand, why hadn't her parents done anything to stop this? SURELY they knew what was going on!

"Hey Mina, your parents…they are trying to help you right?"  
Mina snorted.  
"What parents? My mother died when I was born and I'll be damned before admitting that god awful person is my father."  
Sakura's mind went blank. Blank with shock. Not by the death of her mother but… to hate her own father? Sure there were times she got mad her parents and sometimes wished they would just leave her alone but… to actually hate them? She then glanced down at Mina who was totally unfazed, just what had this child have to go through to wined up hating her own parent? Parents were supposed to be kind, loving, sweet, and ALWAYS there for you… no matter what.

She then felt the warmth leave her hand and the coldness of the wind take its place. She noticed Mina was already walking straight for the academy. No matter what hell Mina was going through, Sakura WAS her current guardian and was responsible for her. Which had meant that if her parents didn't give her the love she needed-  
"Oi! Mina-Chan!"  
Mina then slowly turned to face her, only to wined up with Sakura's arms wrapped tightly around her and embracing her in a hug.  
"…have a nice day."  
Without warning tears began to fall from Mina's checks. Not really sure what to say, she then took her shaky arms up and clinched onto Sakura's back.  
"…you too…"  
Sakura pulled away from the hug and softly left a kiss on Mina's forehead before getting up and heading towards the gates. Mina just stood there, hoping Sakura would turn back around…and…well she didn't know what, but she wanted her to. Right as Sakura reached the gate, she then turned around one last time and waved to her.  
"See yeah later Mina-Chan!"  
Mina smiled warmly as the last remaining tears fell off her face.  
"Bye Sakura-Onee-San!"  
And with that turned around and dashed straight for the building.

"Take it things are better now?"  
Mina stopped as she turned to see Kiyoko leaning against the frame of the entryway. Mina began rubbing the last remain of tears that were still on her face.  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Good." She then grabbed Mina by her school bag and began dragging her through the hall.  
"Wait Kiyoko what are you-"  
She then stopped and shoved Mina in front of someone.  
"Mina the isolated, meet Akari the lonely." She then took both of there hands and forced them to shake before adding in a very serious voice "Become FRIENDS." And with that left the two girls just standing there, watching her walk off. They then turned to face each other and noticed that they were still holding hands. Embarrassed they both pulled away as fast as they could blushing like crazy.

"I am SO sorry about this!" Mina exclaimed. When there came no response from Akari she rubbed the back of her neck nerviously and side glanced away "Y-you don't have to be my friend…I've already given up on that silly idea anyways…"

Mina then turned around and was about to walk to class but felt something leaning on her back and clinching tightly.  
"P-please don't. I…I wanna be friends…"  
Mina's heart felt like it was about to sore right out of her chest.  
"Seriously? You…you wanna be friends with me?"  
"…Kiyoko said that whatever the kids say about you is lies. And that…the real you is someone who is kind… and right now, I would really like a kind friend."  
Mina didn't even know what to say. I mean, she wasn't seriously gonna turn down a chance like this but… was this really alright? Kiyoko had practically lied just so she could make a friend.

Mina then turned around to face Akari.  
"Okay then, it's official." She then pumped her fist in the air "From here on out, we are friends! Woo hoo!" Mina then began jumping excitedly. Kiyoko chuckled as she watched the two girls from the corner of the hall.  
"I knew they'd get along."  
Then walked to class.  
"…Mina?"  
"Best day EVER!"  
"Mina…"  
"Ah huh, ah huh, best day ever, oh yeah oh yeah."  
"Were gonna be late."  
"Huh?"  
As if on cue the bell had run and the girls looked at each other with panic.  
"Ah shit! We're gonna be late!"  
They then ran as fast as they could to class.

"…"  
"You know I always wanted to try this. Just once."  
"Why?"  
"Just cause."  
Since both Mina and Akari were late for class Iruka had sent them out with buckets filled with water. They were supposed to stand there with the heavy buckets in hand as their punishment.

"But I am sorry."  
"…for what?" Akari asked confused.  
"Well, you were trying to warn me, but I was just SO caught up and excited about having a friend that I didn't actually lesson to said friend." She then did a side-glance at Akari. "I don't have any prior friend experience so I'm obviously not good with this sort of stuff. …yet."  
Akari then looked down and pondered.  
"Do we… do we need experience to be good friends?"  
"Well, yeah! The cool thing about friends is that they go out and experience things together!"  
"Like what?"  
"Ah-! Uh…"

Since Mina never had friends she wasn't really all that sure. She'd seen bunches of people hanging out with friends and smiling but never really caught on as to why. It just looked like a lot of fun.  
"Friends tend too…uh, go to markets?"  
"...I've never been to one." Akari mumbled looking at the ground.  
Mina smirked.  
"Then it's official! After school you and I are going to the markets! Huzza!" She had then swinged her hand in the air, completely forgetting that she was even carrying buckets, and had dumped the water all over herself. Akari gasped and covered her mouth.  
"Mina? Are you alright?"  
Mina blinked a few times, then burst out laughing.  
"Of course I am! Its just water!"  
Akari lowered her hands and smiled as she continued to watch Mina laugh.  
"GIRLS!" They then jolted as they heard Iruka open the door and yelling at them "KNOCK IT OFF!" then slammed the door behind him. Mina squinted her eyes, shoving her hands in her pockets and leaned against the wall.  
"Grumpy old grouch."  
Akari chuckled. So…this was what it was like to have a friend…

"Well all be damned."  
There waiting to be picked up was Mina and Akari hand in hand.  
"Ah! Sakura-Onii-San!"  
"Ek!"  
Akari squeaked as Mina pulled her along to walk over to Sakura. Sakura was starting to feel real proud of Mina. After all that Mina had actually made a friend. That just came to show that good things do happen to people! (completely missing the point of the mission).

"Hey Akari, did you make a friend at school today?"  
Akari looked up at Naruto and smiled warmly.  
"Yeah… Kiyoko introduced us."  
Sakura then remembered something. Kiyoko was the girl who rejected Mina's request in the first place. The little fuck! She then began scanning the area. Where the hell was she? She wanted to give that brat a piece of her mind. Where as Naruto recalled something else entirely. Wasn't Kiyoko the kid Sasuke was watching? Speaking of which, where was she? He wanted to meet her.

"Ni, Sakura-Onee-San can me and Akari go to the markets?"  
Sakura was just about to say yes in the excitement of her going out with a friend for the first time, but then remembered the reactions she saw from the villagers. She couldn't seriously let Mina go out there alone.  
"Of course, so long as I come along as well."  
"Aaaaw!" Mina then wrapped her arms around Akari's neck "But I wanted to go with just Akari…"  
"Yeah, well I can't let you be roaming off on your own. After all, I am your guardian."  
"Ah! Me too!"  
Naruto added in. Maybe he could get a date out of this if he played his cards right!  
"Ha! Fat chance!"  
And with that the girls began walking away from the building.  
"B-But Sakura! I'm Akari's guardian!"  
"I am more than capable of keeping an eye out on two girls."  
"B-but-!"

The girls laughed at Naruto as he continued to follow them and change her mind but with no avail. All the while Kiyoko was sitting on one of the swings, watching from a far.  
"You sure you don't wanna go?"  
Kiyoko then glanced up to see Sasuke hovering above her with one of his hands on the chain. She then looked back at the group of happy people. She jumped off the swing and started to head towards the back entryway.  
"No. Let's just go home."  
The two of them then walked home together, side by side, but not hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

Akari looked around in awe. Everything was so…different. People were everywhere, but they weren't fighting. They were all happy and smiling, heck some were even singing and dancing. She took a hesitant step forward. It was as if all their problems danced away. She wanted to dance like that, dance with all those happy people…become one of those happy people…

"There you are!" Akari nearly had a heart attack as she felt a hand rest on her. "Come on Akari!" Mina cheered "Lets go check out the jewelry stand!" Mina then began dragging Akari along with her. Akari glanced back over her shoulder staring at the dancing people. … it just wasn't fair…

"…"  
"Ooooh! And this one's pretty too!" Mina awed at the shiny-jeweled necklaces.  
But Akari paid no heed. She was spacing out again. Letting the world become muffles. Tuning them out until there was silence. As fun as this was, there was something that was still upsetting her. Something she didn't want to think about. Usually after doing this, her mind would go blank and she'd forget. But it wasn't working… she then unconsciously pulled a scroll from her bag. She needed to forget, otherwise…she couldn't be happy. If she couldn't be happy then Mina wouldn't be happy. If Mina wasn't happy…then she probably wouldn't be her friend anymore.

She then heard a chime, which snapped her from her deep trance and accidently drop the scroll. Looking down she then noticed that the sound had came from a box just beside the stand. A person walking by must have nudged it. She then kneed down to take a look. Most of the items inside looked cheep and complete trash but as she reached further in her hand tapped something causing the chimes once again. She took hold of it and pulled it out. It was an odd silver necklace made entirely of round beads. Blinking a few times at the necklace dangled before her she then poked it with her other hand. Again, the necklace chimed.

"Ah, what cha be looking at dar?"  
Akari turned to face the old lady running the stand and raised her arm up to show her.  
"Oh dat old thing. That there be a Ko-dime necklace."  
"…Ko-dime…"  
"Dats right. It was once used by them spirited ninja's. To call on dar spirits an what nots." She then rested her check on her hand looking at the necklace dully. "But no one use em there necklaces any more. It was a thing of the past an now no one even remembers em. Heck no one knows how dar supposed to work neither."  
Akari lowered her hand closer to her chest and looked down at it. The chime of the necklace snapped her out of her trance. Yelling, screaming, and the sound of objects breaking could not pull her back to reality. But this thing could. This simple little chime necklace. …She didn't want it. She put it back in the box. She didn't want something that could wake her up.

" *gasp* Oh me gosh! They have elephant ears!"  
Mina then tugged on Akari's sleeve.  
"Let's go get elephant ears!"  
"…poor thing."  
"Huh?" Mina tiled her head looking at Akari oddly.  
"Having its ears chopped off…"  
They just stood there in silence, then Mina burst out laughing.  
"Oh my god, Akari you are killing me!" She then began dragging Akari to the food stand.  
Sakura turned to notice the girls were about to leave her.  
"Hey! Mina! Akari!"  
She was just about to run after them but then a man tapped her shoulder.  
"Excuse me miss? That brown hair kid dropped this."  
He then handed her the scroll and went on his merry way. Sakura looked at the scroll. It was probably one of the scrolls used for class. She then put it in her bag. She'll give it back once they were heading home.

"No seriously, its just dough with butter and cinnamon sugar."  
"…then why do they-?"  
"How the hell should I know!?"  
Mina then took a big chomp of her elephant ear and squealed as she basked in the taste of sweetness. Akari then glanced down at hers. Even if it wasn't a real elephant ear, she didn't want to eat something that was named after it. As soon as Mina consumed her treat, she then began sucking and licking off the sugar that was still on her fingers.  
"I need to go get napkins. I'll be right back, so you just wait here alright?"  
And with that Mina dashed off. Akari then glanced around.

'don't forget-'

Akari shook her head franticly. No! Not now! She needed to-! She then heard Sakura snort.  
"They look like goofs."  
Akari then looked over in the direction Sakura was looking at. It was the group of dancers on the wooden mat. Her mind went fuzzy and her eyes focused in. …she wanted to be happy…  
"I don't think it's silly. It's beautiful."  
Sakura then looked at Akari oddly. Even though she said that she sounded so dull and non-convincing.  
"Uh, you wanna go dance with them?"  
Without responding, Akari got up and walked over to them. As she got closer though her passé slowed down, until she then stopped. Would it be alright for someone like her to join in in this happiness? She took a shy step back. What if…they didn't want to share their happiness with her?

"Hey there little lady."  
She then glanced up to see a big burly man that resembled a lumberjack kneel down on one knee before her and reaching his arm towards her.  
"May I have this dance?"  
She looked at the hand before her, then slowly reached out and touched it, letting the man lead her into the crowed of dancing people. He then let go and did a bow. Blushing at such an action and not really sure what to do, she did a quick little bow before jolting right back up. He then took her hand raising it high above her and twisted it in such a way that it caused her to spin. He let go and she wobbled a bit, dizzy from all the movement, before shacking her head and looking up in excitement.  
"Do it again!"  
The man gave a full-hearted laugh before taking her hand once more and making her spin. She giggled in laughter. This was beautiful. This…was happiness.

The man on the stage stopped fiddling and the people on the dance floor clapped in a round of applause.  
"Alrighty folks that's it for today."  
"Aaaaw!" Akari whined.  
The people around her chuckled at her cute pouty response.  
"I know I know, much fun was had. But-" He then looked down at Akari with a smile on his face "Come again tomorrow and I'll be playing right here at the same place at the same time."  
He then turned around to put away his stuff and the people began walking off the stage. All except her. She just stood there watching the man put away his things. So…people do this all the time? She could come back tomorrow and dance with all those happy people?

"Come on Akari! It's time to go!" Mina then grabbed hold of the back of Akari's shirt and began dragging her towards Sakura. "Seriously, you just looked silly standing there like that."  
But Akari didn't care. She had fun.

"Hey guys!"  
They all glanced up to see Naruto catch up with them.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well you know, it's starting to get late and I just thought I'd come by…"  
Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah yeah, sure."  
Mina then gave Akari an unexpected hug.  
"I had so much fun today! I can't wait to hang out again!"  
Akari smiled.  
"Yeah…me too."  
She then pulled back and handed her a bag.  
"I got you something." Akari took the bag and was about to open it- "Don't! Wait until you get home!"  
Not really sure why, Akari closed the bag and did as she was told.

Akari and Naruto then started heading home. Akari smiled as she swung her and Naruto's clasped hand. Today was an awesome day. Today she was happy. Probably the most happiest she had ever been. To be surrounded by all those happy people… As they turned the corner though all her happiness disappeared in a matter of seconds and her eyes widened as she stood her ground. Naruto then glanced back at her.  
"What's up? We're almost home-"  
"RAMEN!" She yelled as she lowered her head. "You…you promise you'd take me to the ramen place."  
"Tonight? We can always go-"  
"Now!"  
She then began tugging at Naruto's hand away from the house. She didn't want her happy day to end. Not now! Not when she was finally happy!  
"Okay okay, I get it, you want ramen. We're going we're going…"  
And with that lead the way to the ramen joint.

"…this is good."  
"See! I told you this stuff was the best!"  
Naruto commented happily as he finished his fifth bowl. As fast as he was eating though she made sure not to rush it. She wasn't in a hurry… however at some point she did finish it. Her stomach was full to the max. But she couldn't let that stop her.  
"A-another?"  
Naruto then glanced down to notice she was clinching her stomach. Usually a good indicator of one being over stuffed.  
"Hmm, I think you've had enough. But I can see why you'd want more, after all this stuff is amazing! Heck if I could I'd stuff my face with it non stop."  
"And you probably could too."  
The waiter commented as he came up to give them the bill. Naruto placed the money on the counter and grabbed Akari up off the high chairs and onto the ground.  
"Come on, lets go."  
Taking her hand he then lead them out.

Akari began to panic and look around franticly. She needed something else to delay with, but everything else was closed. Come on, she prayed, let there be SOMETHING open! But alas, there was none and they were already close to home. Her arms and legs began to tremble as Naruto dugged into his pockets. This was it. This was the end – Naruto then opened the door – of her happiness.

"Hm?" Some strange lady from inside the house looked up at them. "Who the fuck are you?"  
Naruto twitched, both a little annoyed and confused. Who was this lady and why was she in the house? Just then a man walked into the main room, and Naruto could feel Akari cling into his legs from behind.  
"Ch, what's that brat doing at the door?"  
"Eh" the lady shrugged as she began unpacking her bag.  
Then it dawned on him. These were probably her parents.  
"Oh uh, hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I've been watching your kid!"  
"Huh?"  
Akari then poked her head from behind Naruto.  
"…Oh."  
Naruto smiled. Looked like Akari wasn't gonna need him anymore since her family was back. He turned around and crowed in front of her.  
"Welp it was nice hanging out with you."  
Akari's eyes widened and immediately started gushing out tears. No! Don't leave me!  
"I know, I know. I'm gonna miss you too."  
He then hugged her. She then clinged onto him tightly. He then tried to pull back, but she wouldn't let go.  
"Hey now, don't you wanna go see your parents?" her grip tightened "They just came back from their mission. Surly you wanna go say hi to them."  
She'd rather die.  
"AKARI!"  
Akari jolted and freaked out so bad she let go. Naruto glanced back at the father. That was kinda unnecessary. He then got up.  
"Cheer up, we live in the same village, maybe well bump into each other sometime." He then walked down the stairs, looking up one last time and waving to her.  
"Bye Akari!"  
And left. Left with all her happiness. Akari just stood there looking at the spot Naruto had been and just let her tears fall.

"God you are such a god damn baby!"  
She then slowly moved her head to see her dad walk in from the kitchen and chugging a beer. He then let out an 'ah' in satisfactory.  
"God I missed this."  
He then flopped on the couch and took another swig.  
"You dumb or something!?" Her mother then came up to her and pulled her by her hair "Get your ass inside now! It's cold!"  
Pulling her inside she then shut the door, letting no one from outside see what was going on inside.

"Do you think she'll like it?"  
Mina asked Sakura as the two of them brushed their teeths.  
"The necklace? Well, she did seem to stair at it a lot." She then spat out the toothpaste. "I'm sure she'll love it!"  
Mina smiled. She never gave anyone a present before. So she hoped Akari would like it.  
"Now, lets head off for bed shall we?"  
Mina hopped off the bathroom stool near the sink and dashed for her room. Sakura chuckled at the child's enthusiasm. As she started heading towards her room, she then noticed her bag on the table and something sticking out of it.  
"Ah shit!" Sakura then walked up to her bag "I forgot to return Akari's scroll."  
She then looked down at it and smiled. She remembered when she had to go around carrying scrolls for classes. …she wondered which one Akari was carrying around. A shadow clone? A Replacement Ninjustu? She opened it and her eyes widened.

Sakura dashed to Akari's house. She had to tell Naruto about this scroll. This was NOT something a child should be carrying around. She was about to bang on the door but then heard a crash from inside.  
"Where that little fucker go now?"  
Sakura's eyes widened. That wasn't Akari's voice.  
"You fucking lost her again?"  
Nor Naruto's…  
"Whaaaaa?! Why you blame this on me?! It's your fault you…you no good piece of shit!"  
…were they drunk?  
"What you say BITCH!?"  
She could then hear the sound of glass shatter and took a step back from the door. Could… could they possibly be Akari's parents? Panicked she dashed over to Naruto's. Akari needed help, she needed help NOW.


	7. Chapter 7

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

"…One more time."  
Sakura took in a deep breath. She seriously had to explain AGAIN?  
"I had the scroll Akari was carrying around and forgot to give it back. Once I got home, I opened it and realized it was a forget me ninjutsu, you know, the one that swipes memories? Anyways, I ran as fast as I could to Akari's place and found out that she ran away from home and that her parents are alcoholics."

" . . ."

"She NEEDS your help!"

Naruto shook his head like a wet dog. He understood those last words. And with that they were off in search of Akari.

-(flashback)

"…So what your saying is…these sort of missions are only given to experienced Genin as a way to gain more development and understanding BEFORE becoming a Chunin?"  
"That's precisely it. Which is why you can not tell Sakura what I've just told you."  
"But why?"  
"Because the point is for her to find out on her own. Much like how you well when keeping care of Akari."

…How could I be so stupid!? He yelled to himself as Kakashi's words echoed in his head. Why didn't he notice? She gave him clear signs of trouble. Her fear of fighting from abusive parents, sensitive emotions…the way she tried taking them somewhere OTHER than her house…the way she desperately helded onto him… her eyes begging him not to go… Naruto gritted his teeth. How could he of been so stupid?

"She's not where Mina was last time." Sakura came back to check up with Naruto. "Nor was she near the market place."  
Naruto lowered his head. Sakura became worried. It wasn't often she got to see Naruto concerned like this.  
"Go home and ask Mina if she'd know where Akari might be. They're friends now after all."  
Sakura nodded and went off. Naruto glanced up towards the full moon. Where could she be? He then remembered something. Kiyoko was the one who got Mina and Akari together…maybe she'd know…

"Wow, you guys really make me look like the best babysitter ever."  
"Shut up Teme!" Naruto growled annoyed. "I wanted to see if Kiyoko would have any idea where she could of possibly went."  
Sasuke was silent for a bit, then turned around and yelled for Kiyoko. It didn't take long for her to show up.  
"Geez, did Mina run away again?"  
"Heh heh," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Nooo. It's Akari."  
Well that took Kiyoko by surprise.  
"The hell did you do? That girl HATES to be alone."  
"…I left her alone…with her parents." Naruto sulked his head. "I just thought…with her parents being back everything would be okay…but…"  
"Dude, don't finish if your gonna cry."  
Naruto jolted his head and twitched. THIS was the girl who Sasuke said was like HIM!? Kiyoko sighed.  
"Yeah, I think I know where she is…but you can't go in there."  
"Why the hell not? I'm responsible for her. Sides, I need to-"  
"Your needs do not make up for the fact that that place is JUST for her. It's her safe place from the rest of the world."  
Naruto was a little taken aback. Her…safe place from the rest of the world?  
"To her…everything is scary. But not this place. She feels safer there BECAUSE no one goes there."  
"…so do I wait until she comes out or-?"  
"Something like that."  
"…that can't wait."  
Again Kiyoko sighed.  
"Then let me go get her." She then grabbed her bag. "Wait here."

"The fuck is up with the stuffed bunny?"  
"I can HEAR you you know…" Kiyoko blushed annoyed as she carried the ridiculously huge stuffed bunny she bought from the store. "Sides, do you SERIOUSLY think it's for me?"  
Naruto chuckled nervously as both him and Sasuke came out of hiding. She looked at the two of them dully.  
"I'm not gonna get rid of you guys huh?"  
"Nope."  
She blew air from her noise.  
"Fine. But JUST watch from afar. Don't let her know your there and talk to her when we are OUT."  
They followed her to the academy then hopped through the trees once they got into the woods behind the school.

When they reached the spot Naruto eyes widened in a child state of awe full of curiosity and wonder. There underneath a grand Oak tree was the hugest rabbit he had ever seen. Not to mention it glowed. …wait…  
"The light illusion? I didn't teach Akari that…"  
"No." Sasuke then glanced down towards Kiyoko "But I did teach her."

Kiyoko took a big gulp of air. She wasn't good with people. Like, at all. But…she then breathed out the air. The stuffed bunny should help… She then started walking over to Akari who was laying on the rabbit's stomach basking in its warmth and gazing at the full moon and stars.  
"You can't run away forever you know."  
Akari jolted out of her relaxation and was about to throw a throwing star but stopped when she saw the humongous stuffed animal. She lowered her weapon and tilted her head in confusion.

"…who?"  
Kiyoko poked her head out from behind the rabbit. Akari blinked a few times. Something about Kiyoko with a stuffed rabbit was off. …in fact…Akari snorted, it was hysterical. Kiyoko jolted as Akari then began laughing her ass off.  
"Th-th-this isn't for me you know!"  
Akari's laughter soon died down as she slid off the rabbit and wiped a tear away from laughing so hard.  
"Then what ARE you doing with a stuffed rabbit?"  
Instead of getting a response however she had the rabbit thrown at her. Kiyoko turned around facing away from Akari.  
"I…I made you that light illusion rabbit…" Akari's eyes widened. "And…I know it's not as awesome…but that trick won't work forever. The light rabbit will disappear." Kiyoko kicked a rock "But this won't. When ever you feel alone…just…talk to it or whatever it is people do with those damn stuffed animals… so don't run away and worry people…"  
"…people…are worried about me?"  
Kiyoko jerked back towards Akari.  
"YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I'M HERE CAUSE I LIKE STROLLING THROUGH THE WOODS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?"  
Akari was blown away. That and…Kiyoko's face was incredibly red. She must have been really embarrassed… Kiyoko clinched the bottom rim of her shirt and fiddled with it in a circular motion.  
"Just…go home alright? No, not home, uh… Crist what's his name? Obnoxious colorblind kid."

"Hey!"  
Naruto was about to jump from out of the tree but Sasuke held him back and shook his head. Naruto understood but pouted anyways. He was gonna get her for that… Akari chuckled.  
"It's Naruto."  
"Ch." Kiyoko rolled her eyes "Whatever"  
Naruto was practically choking the branch. Kiyoko being just like him is ASS.  
"Come on." She then held her hand towards Akari. "He's waiting for you…"  
Akari smiled as she took her hand carrying the rabbit plush in the other and walked out of the woods together; as the rabbit illusion waved good-bye before fading into smaller fragments of light and flying up towards the night sky.

"OW!" Kiyoko yelled in pain as she rubbed her head "The fuck was that for!?"  
Naruto cracked his knuckles.  
"I got a hunch that you deserved it."  
He then kneeled down in front of Akari.  
"Why don't we spend the night at my place yeah?" Akari's eyes widened with excitement and hope.  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah!" He pumped his fist in the air "It'll be like a sleepover!"  
"…I…I always wanted to go to one of those…"  
Naruto smiled.  
"Well then! Let's go!"  
He took her hand and was about to head home-

"Wait!"  
Akari let go and went over to Kiyoko. She blushed a little and looked down.  
"Th-thank you…"  
Kiyoko blushed a little too looking away from her and at the ground.  
"It wasn't that big of a-"  
Then froze. Akari had gotten on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Kiyoko's cheek. She pulled back then smiled at her.  
"No, it was a big deal…thank you."  
And with that skipped over at the gawked Naruto who was at a complete loss of words.  
"Bu-but you're both girls! And-and!"  
"It's just a kiss…"  
"JUST A KISS!?"  
The two of them held hands and began walking home.

Sasuke blew air through his noise and smiled while shaking his head. Dope. He then glanced down to see the top part of Kiyoko's head. He then clasped his hands behind his neck.  
"Looks like you just got yourself a girlfriend."  
But there came no response. Sasuke raised a brow. Was she that embarrassed? No, had that been the case she would of just yelled 'shut the fuck up duck butt!' or something. He then noticed her shaking.  
"…Kiyoko?"  
He then got down and saw it. The face that screamed I'm afraid… her breathing was fast and irregular and her heart was beating out of passé and out of control…not again, not again! Her legs had been clamped for too long and her head spun as she began to loose conscious.  
"KIYOKO!"  
Sasuke yelled as he caught her in his arms. What? What was happening to Kiyoko!?


	8. Chapter 8

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

Sasuke sat beside her in the hospital bed. A panic attack? WHY THE FUCK WOULD A KID HAVE A PANIC ATTACK!? He clinched her hand. This wasn't right…  
"What happened?"  
Sasuke then glanced to see Kakashi leaning against the frame of the door. Sasuke twitched and chuckled a little like a mad man.  
"I..I have no idea. Sh-she was fine and then, and then-!"  
Sasuke crossed his arms, clinching them tightly. Kakashi glanced down at Kiyoko who was still unconscious and was wearing a breathing mask. When it came down to who was gonna have the most trouble with their kids, he knew right away it was going to be Sasuke. Out of all the kids, Kiyoko was the WORST.

"Her…her health background is fine!"  
"Sasuke…"  
"She…she's healthy!"  
"Sasuke…"  
"Why did she have a panic attack NOW?!"  
Sasuke was shacking and tears were rolling down his face. He didn't think he'd be so attached but… Kiyoko was different. It was like… they just understood one another. Like they knew each other forever…like siblings.

"Sasuke…I can't tell you."  
Sasuke snapped, jumped up from his seat and pulled on Kakashi's collar.  
"Why!? Why the fuck not!? I don't know what's wrong with her, and I'm freaking out!"  
"I can see that… but-" Kakashi gently removed Sasuke's hands. "It's not my place to tell you." He then glanced down at Kiyoko, which in turn made Sasuke look at her as well "It's hers."

Kiyoko woke up feeling strange. …this wasn't her room. …and what was that sound? She then slowly turned her head to see a machine next to her bed that beeped to indicate her heart rate. …huh, don't recall having one of those… she tried moving her hand but realized couldn't. Raising up her upper body she then saw why. Beside her bed was Sasuke, fast asleep and holding her hand tightly. Her mind went fuzzy.

_"__Come on Kyo-Chan! It's time to go!"  
"Mmm! O-kay!"  
She got up and took the person's hand and walked off into the sunset._

Tears began to fall as memories gushed into Kiyoko's head.

_"__If you focus all your chakra towards your legs, you can run a lot faster."  
"Woah, really!?"  
Her eyes sparkled in excitement._

Kiyoko tried forcefully to swallow the lump in her thought

_"__I'm scared."  
"Now now, there's nothing to be afraid of…"  
"You sure?"  
She asked as she lifted her blanket to cover her noise. The other person smiled.  
"Of course I do. Do you know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I will always be there to protect you."  
She smiled and hugged them.  
"I love you-"_

"Mother…"

Sasuke woke up to a soft whisper like sound and looked up to see a silently crying Kiyoko. Sasuke wasn't sure what to even say or…if he should say anything at all. Still holding onto her hand, he got up, sat on the hospital bed and pulled her in a hug. But Kiyoko was gone. Nothing could reach her now…

The doctor said that it was okay to go home, but gave them medication just in case. Sasuke looked at the bottle. These weren't for heart attacks…they were for depression. Sasuke glanced down at her. Was she…was she emotionally broken? He wanted to say something, but couldn't seem to get the words out. So instead they walked home in silence, side by side, not hand in hand.

Kiyoko was starting to remember just what had happened the previous night. Akari kissed her and she had a panic attack. Why? Why did she do that? It really wasn't that big of a deal! She didn't need to kiss her! She-she-! …Kiyoko's eyes began to water. She didn't want to be close to another human being again.

Sasuke opened the door and they both walked in. Kiyoko was about to head up stairs to her room, but Sasuke rested his hand on her shoulder.  
"Kiyoko…we need to talk."  
Kiyoko didn't respond, but followed Sasuke into the living room. Sasuke sat on the couch and Kiyoko sat in the big single chair with her feet on the cushion and her arms wrapped around her legs.  
"Kiyoko…I need to know what happened."  
Her eyes dropped and her grip tightened. She was afraid of that…

"My…my mother died two years ago." She began. "To me…she was everything. My world." Kiyoko pulled her knees closer to her face before continuing. "But then…I saw her get killed right before my eyes."  
Oh no…Sasuke thought to himself. Now he got it. THIS was why they were assigned to these kids. Why the mission was 'emotional'. This wasn't a mission. This was a fucking test on character development. Sakura realizing the truth of loneliness, Naruto seeing the smallest signs of trouble…and now… he was being tested. Tested in something he didn't want to be tested on.

"I don't want to hear it."  
Kiyoko looked up at him. He…he didn't want to hear? …guess…he didn't need to hear her pitiful life experience. …not like he could understand her anyways… or did he?  
"…you know what it's like, don't you?"  
"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he covered his ears. "Just shut-up!"  
Kiyoko got up and walked out of the room, then slowly turned her head towards him.  
"You know, I thought if I opened up to you…you would be the one who saves me…" she then turned away with her back facing him. "But I guess…it's you who needs rescuing."  
She then threw something without even looking onto the coffee table and left. Sasuke lowered his hands and looked at the thrown object. It was her depressant medication. Sasuke just looked at it for a while, then took the bottle into his hands and swallowed one. This was just fucked up.

"Uh, remind me why it is we're doing this?"  
Mina grunted as she lifted Akari up.  
"Because Kiyoko didn't come to school today."  
"So?"  
"Nobody answered the door…"  
"Again, so?"  
"…do you remember the necklace you gave me?" she asked as she pulled it out from under her shirt and tugged on it. Mina's eyes sparkled.  
"You're wearing it?!"  
"It's not an ordinary necklace."  
"…huh?"  
"I looked it up. It…it has the ability to sense, detect and reach souls."  
Which explained how it had pulled her out of her trance.  
"…again, so?"  
"…It senses they're both there. Detects a dark presence within them…and I can't reach them."  
"Much like how you can't reach the window?"  
Mina complained. Her shoulders were starting to hurt from Akari standing on them.  
"Come on Akari! We really shouldn't be here…what if Sakura-onee-san finds out?"  
"Kiyoko was always there for us…we should be there for her."  
Welp, Mina couldn't very well argue with that. Mina sighed.  
"Fine."  
There then came a click, Akari opened the window and the two of them snuck in.

"Okay, now where?"  
Akari closed her eyes focusing her chakra into the Ko-dime and let her senses go through.  
"Sasuke's near by…but in a dangerously bad mood. We can't get caught by him."  
"Ah, but isn't he like, the best ninja ever?"  
Akari looked at her dully.  
"Seriously? Who told you that?"  
"Sakura-onee-san." Akari rolled her eyes. "What?"  
"She CLEARLY doesn't know any better."  
"…Oh yeah?" Mina pouted as she placed her hands on her hips "Who do YOU think is the best ninja ever?"  
"Naruto."  
"…wha-?"  
"He says he's gonna be the next Hokage."  
"…bull shit."  
"Hey! It could happen!"  
"…believe it."  
"… shut up."

Mina chuckled to herself as Akari began using the Ko-dime once more.  
"I think…I think I can use this to make his spirit really lost in whatever thoughts he's having…"  
"…didn't you say something about the two of them having a dark presents?"  
"Dark aura? It just means they're letting the darkness of their souls consume them."  
"…so in other words, you plan on making Sasuke SO lost in his dark negative thoughts, just so that we can pass him?"  
"That's the plan…"  
"Dude, that's mean!"  
"…so?"  
Akari smirked as she mocked Mina's earlier interpretation. Mina twitched. Since when did Akari become so cocky? …must have been her and Naruto's influence rubbing off on her. Akari now placed both hands on the necklace and chanted a few things as symbols began to appear on the beads. While doing so, Akari's eyes slowly opened and glowed. With the final chant a ghost like mist surrounded the jewelry then floated over towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't notice as it hovered over his head, and began affecting him. Sasuke's eyes darkened, as more negative thoughts clouded his mind.  
"Well?"  
Akari's eyes went back to normal and glanced at Mina.  
"All clear."  
And with that headed up stairs.

Kiyoko just sat on her bed, looking down at the two photos in her hand. One of her mother with a scribble on the face of another figure next to her, and the other picture-  
There then came a knock on the door. She didn't move, but her eyes did seem to manage to find it's way up to the door. Maybe…Sasuke was ready to talk?  
"Kiyoko? It's us, Akari and Mina."  
Again Kiyoko didn't move.  
"Come on Kiyoko, let us in!"  
She then glanced down at the other photo. No…not again… she then got up placing the photo's on the bed and grabbed something else. The door opened, Mina got excited and was about to barge right in, but Akari felt immediate danger from the Ko-dime and pulled Mina back before the Katana hit her. Mina began to panic.  
"Wha-? What the hell!? You could of killed me!"  
"Not again…" Kiyoko's voice was hollow and dead. She then lunged with the sword in hand and the girls jumped far enough back to stay out of range.  
"Ki-Kiyoko? Wha…what's going on?"  
Mina asked confused. Akari was trying to focus on her Ko-dime. Something was off… weren't they the one's being attacked? So why was it…that the Ko-dime was saying Kiyoko was the one who was scared?  
"Get. the fuck. out." She then pointed the tip towards them "And NEVER speak to me again."  
"Huh? But why? Kyo-san, you're not making any since."  
Kiyoko bit harder and gripped even tighter around her weapon.  
"Cause if you don't" She then changed her stance into an attack mood. "I will not hesitate to hurt you."


	9. Chapter 9

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

Mina just sat in her seat annoyed.  
"…what's wrong?"  
"Nothing!"  
Mina hissed in a loud manner.  
"…the Ko-dime says your lying…"  
Mina jerked herself so that she was facing Akari.  
"Why the hell did I ever give you that?!"  
"Cause you loooove me?"  
Akari batted her eyes placing her index finger on her lip. Mina blushed.  
"N-no…"  
"The Ko-dime says-"  
"Fuck the Ko-dime!"  
Mina snapped as she stood up and yelled as she slammed her hand on her desk.  
"…ah-hem."  
"…" Mina then slowly turned to face a very angry looking Iurka who staring right at her.  
"Girls…go to hall. Now."

"The Ko-dime thinks your keeping something to yourself."  
"…and I think I should smash the Ko-dime."  
"…Ko-dime doesn't think you should."  
"Oh Akari" she then cracked her knuckles. "I don't care what the Ko-dime thinks.~"  
Akari got teary eyed and held onto the necklace.  
"P-please don't! It's…It's the first gift anyone's ever given me…"  
"Erk-!"  
Mina was torn. She couldn't bring herself to do it when Akari was giving her such a face.  
"Eh…f-fine…"  
Akari smirked devilishly to herself. She may not approved violence…but fucking with people's minds was TOTALLY okay.  
"Th-thank you…"  
She added a sniffle for extra measure. Who knew she could turn her tears into a weapon?  
"Now…what are you keeping from me?"  
"…nothing, cause you already know." Mina turned to look in the window of the classroom door "It's Kiyoko." She watched Kiyoko as she sat emotionlessly during class. "I mean…didn't you notice her weird behavior?"

How could she not? Not just from yesterdays encounter, but from earlier today as well. She almost beet some kid up just cause he nudged her in the hall. Talk about extreme.  
"I know what you mean. This is gonna sound weird but…I think it's cause she's scared of something…"  
"Of what?"  
"I don't know. The Ko-dime can only tell me so much…"  
There was silence.  
"I know!" Mina clichéd her fist and smacked it against her other palm. "Let's go ask Sasuke after school!" Akari's eyes widened in fear as she remembered something. "…Akari? What's up?"  
"…I forgot to remove the chant I placed on him…"  
"…YOU WHAT!?"

-(earlier that day)

That morning Sasuke hadn't even talked to Kiyoko, let alone move. He just sat there on the couch.  
"Sasuke, I'm going to school now."  
There then came no response. Kiyoko glanced down, pain evident on her face as her fist shook.  
"You know what…fine! Whatever!"  
With that she bolted out of the house with angry tears running down her face. Again Sasuke was unfazed. His mind…was still 'lost' in negative thoughts.

"…way to go Sasuke." Kakashi then blew air into an instrument of some sort causing the misty haze to disappear. "Letting your self get SO depressed that a GLOOMER was haunting you. …where the hell did it come from?"  
Sasuke shock his head as he brought himself back to earth.  
"What now?"  
"A Gloomer. A spirit that gives off negative aura, making people think negatively then eats off their depression. I got ta hand it to yeah, never thought I see one of those after the Great War."

"…Kakashi, what are you doing here?"  
"Hm? Ah yes."  
He then bitched slapped Sasuke right across the face.  
"I came to give you that."  
"WHAT THE HELL FOR!?"  
"Because you're being more immature than the kid you're supposed to be watching."  
Sasuke then glanced down, clinching his fist.  
"Why the fuck did you pair me up with her?"  
Kakashi groaned. He wasn't supposed to tell Sasuke this…but…  
"Because you dip shit, you were supposed to learn from her."  
"Ch, like what?"  
"That no matter what kind of dark and twisted past you have, you can ALWAYS move on. Sasuke, you do realize that there is in fact MORE to life then going off and killing your brother right?"  
"No there isn't."  
Kakashi smacked him upside the head.  
"Yes Sasuke, yes there is."  
Sasuke frowned.  
"Well I think your 'test' was flawed. She wasn't happy at all."  
"You're right, she wasn't…until you showed up." Kakashi began walking towards the open door. "When you entered into her life, she knew right away that the two of you were gonna get along. Which is why she started opening herself to you. Giving YOU a chance to be a part of her life. … and she WON'T just let anybody in." he then walked passed the door "It has to be you." And with that disappeared into a poof of smoke. Sasuke just sat there for a while, got up, and slammed the door. That was NOT something he wanted to hear.

"Kiyoko?" Everyone was getting up from their desks and heading outside for recess, but Iruka was standing in front of her preventing her from doing so "We need to talk."  
Kiyoko snorted. Oh sure, NOW she could stay inside. Everyone was gone except Iruka and Kiyoko. Kiyoko sat on top of her desk and Iruka leaned against the desk in front of her.  
"Kiyoko…what happened?"  
"What makes you think something's happened?"  
"You beat up a boy in the hall today."

"..."

"You ACTUALLY paid attention in class."

"..."

"And…you're not hanging around Akari…"  
Kiyoko twitched.  
"I NEVER hung out with Akari."  
"Then you DIDN'T make that light illusion for her?"  
Kiyoko snapped her head up.  
"YOU FUCKING SPIED ON ME!?"  
"Kiyoko there is nothing wrong with being nice to people…"  
"YOU FUCKING SPIED ON ME!"  
"You can make friends."  
"SHUT UP!"  
Kiyoko covered her ears, squinting her eyes lowering her head as images from the past began to haunt her.

_"__Kyo-Chan? What's the matter?"  
Kiyoko sniffed.  
"My…my mother…she…"  
She covered her face as she wept loudly. The other child sat down next to her and patted her back.  
"It's okay…"  
"No, no it is not!" She yelled. "I'm alone!"  
"No you're not." Kiyoko lowered her hands and looked up "I'm still here…you're not alone…"_

"Kiyoko…"  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
She didn't want friends…not again…  
"I…I can't!"  
"Kiyoko…it's safer here…no one well get hurt…"  
"This place is filled with fucking ninja's! How the fuck is this place any safer!?" she clinched her fist. "No place is safe…no matter where it is you go…someone can ALWAYS die."  
"…true. But you really shouldn't let it get to you."  
"It was my fault."  
"No, no it wasn't."  
"They're still after me."  
"Kiyoko…"  
"Anyone who gets close to me… well die."

Iruka wanted to say something, but his words weren't gonna reach her. She just went through too much trauma to lesson…not like he could blame her either… that and she was still just a kid.  
"Like I said, it's safer here. We have people constantly keeping an eye out. The chances of it happening again are very low."  
"Low or not…there's still a chance." She then hopped off her desk. "And I am NOT taking any chances." And with that walked out of the classroom. Iruka sighed. She was so close… she could of made friends…

Kiyoko closed the door behind her and just stood outside the room. She then sighed.  
"Mina, your chakra's leaking out."  
"…god damn it!"  
The two girls then appeared before her in a cloud of smoke. Mina was never really good of keeping her chakra level down or undetected. It was like, she had so much of it and had no idea how to control or contain it…  
"So…you heard all that?"  
"…yeah." Akari then looked at her necklace. "But that doesn't explain why it is you don't want friends." She then looked up at her. "We still don't know…what happened…"  
"Good. Keep it that way."

Kiyoko walked passed them. Mina gritted her teeth, turned around snatching Kiyoko's arm pulling her towards her, then grabbed hold of the collar of her hoodie and pinned her against a wall. Akari began to panic and tried to pull Mina's arms down but they wouldn't budge.  
"Mina! Please!"  
But that only seemed to fuel her anger even more.  
"Can't you tell we're worried about you!? I know you don't want friends, but tough shit! You helped us and now we're gonna help you!"  
There was silence.  
"…I wish I hadn't."  
"You're shitting me right? Are you seriously regretting ever helping us?

"…"  
"If it weren't for you…" Mina then lowered Kiyoko down and her grip softened. "I wouldn't of met Akari…I would still be hated by everyone."  
"I would of still been alone…" Akari added in.  
"Yeah, and from the sounds of it…you know EXACTLY what's it's like to be alone…doesn't hurt?" Kiyoko could feel her heart tighten "Why are you hurting your self?"  
"…I rather be the one hurt if it means making sure others aren't."  
She then tugged Mina's hands off her and walked away. Mina looked down and Akari hugged her.  
"Are we seriously gonna just…let her go?"  
"…" Akari turned her head to face Kiyoko's back. "She's fighting something she can't fight alone."  
"Then we SHOULDN'T leave her alone?"  
"Well…yes and no. She needs help. …but not from us."  
"…who?"  
"Someone who's been with her and knows her the best…Sasuke."


	10. Chapter 10

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

"What do you mean you CAN'T do anything about it?"  
Naruto asked annoyed. Tsunade sighed.  
"It's not in our place to take away someone's child."  
"She lives with ALCOHOLIC parents!"  
Even though the mission for him was over two days ago, Naruto had never let Akari out of his sight. He still felt responsible for her. That and…he really cared about the kid. He couldn't just stand around and do nothing while Akari had to put up with all the horrible things at home.  
"Bass off of what proof?"  
"Go check them out!"  
"Right now?"  
"Well, yeah, they're probably drunk..."  
"Naruto we have no right to barge in without a REAL reason."  
"What!? I just told you-!"  
"It's not YOUR words we need to hear. In order for us to do anything it has to be AKARI who says so. If the child themself says they are in danger THEN we can go and inspect. Other wise it's breaking in entering and invasion of privacy. That and it would also make us look REALLY bad if they're NOT drunk when we do so."  
Naruto gritted his teeth as he glared at the floor. This wasn't fair…  
"Look Naruto…I'm not doubting you. In fact, I believe you. I don't see why you would ever lie about something like this. But I really can't do anything about it."  
"…I understand." He then turned around and left her office.

"Kakashi, you can come out now."  
Kakashi appeared beside her from a cloud of smoke as he rested his hand on his elbow and the other rubbing his chin.  
"This MAY have been a bit much to give him on his first babysit…"  
"No, I actually think this is good for him." Tsunade interlocked her fingers and rested her chin. "Not only did Naruto learn the importance of observing one's behavior, but it's also helping him mature. You saw that look in his eyes."  
"He's always been the determined type."  
"But not like this…this is different. Naruto was always determined at getting things that would help him. Like becoming the Hokage so that everyone could respect HIM. Beating Sasuke to prove that HE'S the better ninja. But this time…he determined to help someone else."  
"It's going to crush him when he finds out he can't."  
"…he needs this Kakashi. Don't interfere."

Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke once more as Tsunade got up from her seat to look out the window.  
"I'm sorry Naruto."  
She commented as she watched Naruto run out of the building.

"GOD DAMN IT!"  
He yelled as he began punching a tree. He wanted to do something gosh darn it! Akari shouldn't be in a situation like this! She deserved better! Well…he guess Akari COULD continue going over to his place. …not like her parents were gonna give a shit as to wither or not she was there… Naruto smacked the tree one last time and rested his arm. That must have been a painful feeling. At least he knew his parents wouldn't treat him that way; had they been alive… he then looked up to see the faces of the Hokages. One day he was gonna become one of them. And when he did…people were NOT gonna suffer like this. He was gonna lead this place into glory. Where EVERYONE would not only give him the respect that he deserved, but also living happily amongst themselves. He then started heading off. It was about time for Akari to be getting out of class…

"…Naruto-Kun? What are you doing here?"  
"Uh, I came to pick you up?"  
Akari blew air through her noise and lowered her shoulders.  
"I know what you're doing…and it won't last forever…"  
"…You know, if you reported what it was they were doing to you-"  
"Not here."  
"Huh?"  
"We can't talk about this here." She then took him by the hand. "Let's go somewhere else."

They didn't go far. Akari decided that the big opening under the grand Oak tree in the woods behind the academy was the best place to talk. Her safe place… Naruto leaned against the tree and Akari sat down.  
"…I'm going to go back."  
…wha-?  
"WHY!?"  
Naruto pushed himself away from the tree and stomped right up to her.  
"They're just gonna hurt you Akari!"  
"…I don't care. They're still my family."  
The tension in Naruto's face softened and his hands slowly let go.  
"I know they hurt me. I know they have a drinking problem…" She then glanced down and looked at her necklace. "But…now I see why." She then glanced up to face Naruto. "It's not easy being them. They're going through a lot of things…it's very stressful. They just…can't help but take out some of their frustration on me because I'm weak."  
Naruto's fist clinched again.  
"That isn't right."  
"That maybe, but a great ninja once told me that I should try standing up for myself." Naruto was blown away. Was…was she referring to him?  
"But…but not like that…"  
"No, it's for exactly like this. I have to show them that I'm not weak. Other wise…if I tell someone what's going on and they take me I'm just running away from my problems. But most importantly it'll hurt them."  
"…they deserve it."  
"No person deserves to have their child taken away from them. That…and I don't really want to hurt them." She then glanced up towards the sky. "In fact…I want to help them. I want to help them see the joys I've experienced while I was with you and Mina." She chuckled then smiled up at Naruto "This maybe hard to believe but…they're not ALWAYS drunk. And they aren't always violent. We can be a happy family. We just…have to work a little harder than others do. That's all…"  
"…Akari"  
"Hm?"  
"You…are the bravest kid I have ever met."  
Akari blushed.  
"You really think so?"  
"I don't think so-" Naruto then sat beside her "I know so."  
They sat like that under the tree, hand in hand, as they watched the sun fall. He squeezed her hand tightly. He was gonna miss this kid. He really was…

Mina began poking and playing in the dirt in the front of the school building. Naruto had already picked Akari up. She sighed. Sakura had told her that morning that she was gonna be a little late picking her up. Something about promising to help out in a flower shop… She then noticed Kiyoko walk out of the building and heading towards the main gate. Mina was taken a little a back. Wasn't Kiyoko gonna wait for Sasuke? Kiyoko then passed the gate and Mina realized that that wasn't gonna happen. Mina then got up. She didn't care if she wasn't the one who could 'save' her. She was still gonna be her friend! And as a friend, it was her responsibility to help in anyway she could! She then jogged to try and keep up with Kiyoko.

Buuuuut at a distance. She didn't want Kiyoko to pull out her Katana at her. …damn she was good with a sword. Mina shivered as she remembered how she was nearly killed because of it. But even a near death experience wasn't gonna stop her. She then hid behind the next nearest object. It was already sunset and was gonna get dark soon… Mina then shook her head. Who cares if it gets dark? She knew her way around enough to make it back home. …well, from the graveyard and back. It wasn't like she went out often since there were lots of people who hated her out there. Waiting for the chance to jump her…beat her up…seriously, what was up with that? She then noticed Kiyoko had turned the corner and panicked as she tried to keep up.

Kiyoko had finally reached her house. She digged for her keys, opened the door, and walked inside.  
"Hey! Duck butt!" She yelled as she kicked off her shoes. "You still being a pissy princess or what!?"  
There then came no response. Her heart slumped and her shoulders drooped. Why? Why did she tell him about her past? Why couldn't things just…go back to the way they were? Where they'd get in fights and bitch about pointless stupid crap? Laugh about them? Relate to one another? …talk… she let her bag slide off her shoulder and walked into the living room where Sasuke sat on the couch. She walked behind it and wrapped her arms around his neck, softly.

"…Tomorrows my birthday." She mentioned softly. "January 3rd. I…I don't often celebrate it…since I don't often have anyone to celebrate it with… but… just for one whole day… that one day… could we just pretend that nothing ever happened? That we didn't have that talk?" She scooted closer to Sasuke holding him little bit tighter but not enough to choke "I just…want things to go back to the way things were…"  
She then bonked her head against the back of his as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Please?"  
She stayed like that for a while, hoping, PRAYING he would just respond…but he didn't. Instead of getting mad though, she just slowly let go and walked away. Why couldn't things just…go back to the way they were…

Mina had been watching the whole time through the open window. She felt like her heart would break. She just felt so bad for her…surly there was SOMETHING she could do… Mina then snapped her fingers as an idea ran threw her head. Instead of celebrating it with Sasuke, Kiyoko could celebrate it with her and Akari! In fact, when she got home, her and Sakura could make a cake and take it to school tomorrow! Mina squealed, as she became gitty with delight. This was the best idea EVER!

Unlike the one she had made just now… it was dark, and she had NO idea where she was.  
"Great, now Sakura-onee-san's gonna think I ran away again."  
She sighed. Just how was she supposed to go home? A trash can was knocked over and Mina jolted in fear as the sound of a screeching cat was made. Mina hated to admit it but…she was afraid of the dark. Well, afraid of going out when it was dark, but still. She glanced around nervously placing her hands near her pockets, which contained her weapons. She then heard the screams of people and pulled out her kunai's. The screams continued, but they didn't seem to be getting any closer to her. Hesitant, she then began creeping towards the source of the sound. Her eyes widened.

It was bloodshed. Blood was EVERYWHERE. Her body shook violently. She then heard a grunt and looked down to see a man against the wall near her. He was dying… he tried to stand up but a kunai hit him right in the head causing him to fall. Mina covered her mouth. She wanted to scream. But if she did… her eyes began to tear up. She was scared. So scared, she clinched her kneecaps together, she might even pee her pants. Why were all these people killing each other?!

"Men! Retreat!"  
Some of the ninja's then began running for their lives, while the other half began cheering.  
"Yeah that's right! Run you mother fucking chickens!"  
"Yeah! This is OUR turf!"  
"SUCKERS!"  
One of their dogs sniffed and noticed an unfamiliar sent and growled.  
"What is it boy? You still smell one of them?"  
The dog then pointed its noise in Mina's general direction. MOVE! RUN! She screamed inside her head. But her body wouldn't move. She was paralyzed by fear.  
"…Mina?"  
Mina then looked up and her world seemed to of stopped. Was that…her dad?


	11. Chapter 11

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

Sakura's jaw hung open as she stepped aside letting the two of them into the house. Holy shit this guy was huge, his head practically touched the top of the room and he had to crouch a bit just to go through doors. Not to mention that this guy just looked plain scary. The man gave Sakura a snarly look, chewing on his toothpick, then spiting to the side.  
"The hell you looking at?"  
"N-nothing!"  
The man grunted and cracked his knuckles.  
"I don't believe you…"

Mina slid in between the two of them with a kunai in hand. Her father twitched.  
"Get out of the way brat."  
Her grip only tightened.  
"No."  
His facial expression changed into a surprised one. Mina NEVER stood up to him before. He frowned. Sakura began to panic. Run! Run you stupid child! RUN!  
"I am not gonna tolerate this kind of behavior…"  
"When have you EVER been tolerant?" Mina practically hissed. "You may treat me like shit, but I'll be DAMNED before I let you lay a hand on Sakura."  
He stood there taking in Mina's words. Her eyes…they were just like her mothers. Strong, firm…determined.  
"…do whatever you want."  
And with that walked past them. Sakura then let out a huge breath of air that she had been holding in.  
"Jesus… THAT'S your dad?"  
Mina lowered her weapon and frowned looking at the ground.  
"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence. Technically her mission was over since her parent was back but…was it REALLY okay to leave her with a guy like HIM? He looked like he could kill with just his looks alone!  
"…Maybe you should spend the night at my place."  
"…you sure?"  
"Ooooh yeah." She turned Mina around and placed her hands on her shoulders as she began pushing her towards the door "positive."

As Sakura continued pushing Mina towards her place her dad was watching them from one of the windows.  
"…She's gotten stronger."  
"Boss?"  
He then turned to face his two main men.  
"What?"  
He asked annoyed. But that hadn't fazed them, had it they won't be his main men. Sides, they were used to it.  
"We have reason to believe that the villagers have been picking on Lady Mina."  
"Oh?" he then glanced out the window to see Mina and Sakura talking and Mina smiling happily.  
"Sir…I know you have a hard time excepting her since…well, you know…but if word gets out that people can just get away with messing with THEE Hitsumon's daughter…"  
"It'll make us look bad."  
"VERY bad…"  
"Sir."  
He then placed his hand on his chin and rubbed it. That was true. That WOULD make them look bad…  
"See to it you find out who's been picking on her and end it."  
"Yes sir!"  
And with that one of the men ran out of the room to begin their new mission.  
"As for you…just keep an eye on her."  
"Ai."

"A cake?"  
"Yeah!" Mina cheered happily. "Tomorrow's Kiyoko's birthday!"  
Sakura blew air through her noise and placed her hands on her hips. It was amazing how Mina could just get over things so quickly. Heck, Sakura was still feeling nerve wrecked after just seeing her dad and she wasn't even the one who tried to stand up to him.  
"Alrighty then…lets see what we can make, yeah?"  
Sakura then pulled out a cookbook.  
"First, we need to decide what kind of cake to make."  
"Hmmm…" Mina began to pounder. What kind of cake would Kiyoko like? "Chocolate!" She decided triumphantly "NO ONE hates chocolate!"  
Sakura smiled.  
"Chocolate cake it is."  
As the two of them continued to flip through the cook book, Kuno, the man sent off to check on Mina, was watching from a near by window. He smiled. He may have been in a gang, but that didn't mean he was heartless. He and his family served under the Hitsumon's for as long as he could remember. It was his life duty to guard and protect the family no matter what. But… over the course of the years, he knew how hurt Mina was growing up. So to see her smile like this…  
"I'm real proud of you Lady Mina…"

"It's done!"  
"MY KITCHEN!"  
"Oh, uh…" Sakura turned around nervously as she saw that her parents had gotten home. "I…I can explain…"  
"Who's that?"  
Her dad asked completely ignoring the ridiculously messy kitchen.  
"This is Mina."  
"Mina!?" Her mother's eyes sparkled as though she completely forgot the fact that her kitchen looked like it was attacked by a hurricane. "The little angle you've been telling us about non stop!?"  
"Mother!"  
Sakura yelled embarrassingly. But they just laughed. Mina's happy expression slowly faded. …they looked like such a happy family…  
"Hey kiddo, something up?"  
The father then came up to her and ruffled her hair. She blushed. No one ever ruffled her hair like that.  
"N-no?" she glanced up and saw him grin.  
"Good! Cause we only tolerate happy people in this house hold!"  
"…" she smiled sadly. She wished…she wished she had a dad like Sakura's… She didn't even need a mom. Just so long as she had one happy parent that would be more than she could ever hope for… Her mother squealed and hugged Mina tightly.  
"PLEASE tell me she's spending the night!"  
"Mom!"  
"Oooh! And you can lend her one of those plushies you make!"  
Sakura's face exploded red.  
"…you make plushies?"  
Sakura groaned. THIS was why she didn't like having parents…

They had went up to Sakura's room as her mother cleaned the kitchen. Mina began unrolling the sleeping bag Sakura's dad lent her next to Sakura's bed and fluffed a pillow.  
"…thanks for helping me make the cake…"  
Sakura smiled.  
"Well of course! I am more than welling to help you out!"  
She then glanced over at Sakura.  
"Even…after the mission?"  
Sakura had paused and stopped what she was doing. That was right, after today she wasn't responsible for her any more… but… she then met eye contact with her. Mina… was like a little sister to her.  
"Yeah."  
Mina smiled. She was glad to hear that. She needed to know that she could at least count one SOMEONE if she ever needed help. Well, there was Akari but…it's more reassuring if the person is older.  
"…I really wasn't lying when I said I wanted to become like you." Mina yawned as Sakura turned off the lights. "You're smart, nice, pretty, surrounded by friends, and…you're the best big sister anyone could ever ask for." Sakura could feel all the soft warm fuzzy feelings run up and down her body. That had to of been one of the most sweetest thing she had ever heard anyone say to her. She then came up to Mina and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I love you too Mina."  
"Good night Onee-san…"  
"Good night…Mina-Chan."


	12. Chapter 12

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

Kiyoko couldn't sleep. She had taken some meds, but they didn't help get rid of the nightmares. She curled her toes that were poking out and pulled them into the bundle of blankets wrapped tightly around her. …her eyes felt like they were on fire. Not to mention dry and scratchy. She sighed. If it hurt to even closed them then she sure as hell wasn't gonna go to sleep. …Looks like it was gonna be an all nighter. With the blankets still wrapped around her she hopped out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.

She knew she was gonna get nightmares when her birthday drew near. It would reminded her what happened last year. A year after her mother died. She opened the fridge. She needed something to drink and was too short to reach the glasses to get water from the sink. Looking around there wasn't much options…

"We have got to get you started on a healthier diet."

"We'll go to the store and get more stuff later. In the meantime these well have to do."

….they never did go to the store… she then took out one of the cans of beer and popped it open taking a swig. She swallowed it and stuck her tong out in disgust. Why did her guardian like these things? They tasted awful. But her throat was incredibly dry and she needed something to take her meds with. So she closed the fridge door and took it upstairs with her anyways. She was about to take another sip but then heard something. It was muffles and unpleasant sounds. She lowered her hand with the beer and looked at Sasuke's door. It was coming from inside there. Worried she opened his door and poked in.

"Sasuke? You alright?"  
There came no reply. She twitched. She was getting really annoyed by that…  
"I swear to god I'm gonna beat the shit out of you and make you scream if you don't talk."  
Sasuke tossed over towards her but his eyes were shut. No… squeezed shut. She then walked closer to him. He looked like he was in pain… She checked his forehead. He was burning up.  
"…aren't YOU supposed to be keeping care of me?"  
She sighed in annoyance. She headed towards the bathroom, took a hand rag out of the cabinet, ran it under the water from the sink, then ringed it out before walking back to Sasuke's room. He was more buddle up and his hands were clinching tightly to the bedcover. She then got onto the bed sitting next to him and placed the cloth on his forehead wiping away the sweat.

"Geez, calm down will yeah?" she then rested her hand on one of his. "You're starting to worry me…" He looked so scared…should she wake him up or-?  
"I-Itachi…"

Who the fuck was that? Well who ever it was…they were scaring him.  
"Wake the fuck up!"  
She then swatted Sasuke with the cold wet cloth. Sasuke jolted up. Then noticed Kiyoko sitting next to him on the bed.  
"…What the hell are you doing in my room?"  
"Uh, saving you from a scary dream?"  
"…get out."  
Kiyoko gritted her teeth.  
"Is that SERIOUSLY how you're gonna treat me after what I did?"  
"What you did was break into my room."  
"You were making pain filled noises! Of course I came in! I was worried!" She then hugged Sasuke and tears fell down her face. "Crist your dumb!"  
He glanced down at the sobbing girl hugging him then noticed the cloth. …did he have a bit of a fever? Was that why she brought that with her? To help cool him down?

"You seriously think you're the only one who has issues?" she sniffled. "Why do you even think I'm still up 2:30 in the morning? …I get nightmares too…"  
2:30 in the morning? Jesus… he then ran his fingers through her hair and petted her.  
"I'm…I'm sorry…"  
Kiyoko snorted.  
"So it speaks."  
Sasuke groaned. He HAD been acting more childish then Kiyoko. Fuck, SHE was the one keeping care of HIM!  
"I really am…"  
There came no response. He sighed.  
"I take it your giving me a piece of my own medicine?"  
"No…" she looked up at him tears gushing out like crazy "I'm just so happy…I don't know what to say."  
She hugged him tightly and smiled. Sasuke had FINALLY talked to her. Sasuke let go of her and pulled the blanket that had been wrapped around her closer.  
"Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"  
Kiyoko let go and wiped her eyes and smiled.  
"Ch, you just want me around to scare away the nightmares…you big baby."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Well, you certainly are scary enough to pull it off."  
"RAWR!"  
She yelled and burst into giggling laughter. Sasuke smiled. He then lay down and snatched her, pulling her into a hug while the other hand covered them with blankets.  
"Night brat."  
"…night…duck butt…"  
Cuddled in Sasuke's arms they soon fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up that morning with his eyes stinging. He must have been crying in his sleep… he moved a bit to get up but felt something weighing down his chest. Lifting the blankets he then noticed Kiyoko sleeping peacefully. He rested on his arm while the other kept the blanket up. She just…looked so peaceful. It was hard to believe that she was a missed up child.  
"Hey, brat."  
She groaned snuggling a bit closer to Sasuke. She didn't want to get up.  
"…Rumor has it todays your birthday."  
"…well holy flipping lu yeah…"  
She mumbled. Sasuke frowned. Well that didn't seem right. Most kids got excited on their birthdays. Though that was usually cause they got cake…and presents… …god he sucked as a babysitter. He then turned to check his alarm clock on the bandstand and noticed something else.

"Oooh no, that is NOT what I think it is…"  
"Hm?"  
Kiyoko slowly turned her head to see what Sasuke was looking at.  
"I don't see what's wrong."  
"Well I know for a DAMN fact that I didn't drink any beer last night."  
"Oh, that thing? Yeah, I got thirsty last night so I decided to try one of my guardian's grown up sodas. …that shit is disgusting."  
"May it teach you to never drink it then."  
"…you make it sound like I drank something bad."  
"BEER IS BAD!"  
Kiyoko squinted one of her eyes and covered her ears. It was too early to be yelled at…maybe later… Sasuke ran his hand through his hair in stress. Yep, it was official; he was in fact THE WORST BABYSITTER EVER!

"Just…don't tell anyone you drank that stuff…"  
"Whyyyy?"  
"Cause…I yeah…uh, that is… just cause okay?!"  
"Okay."  
"Okay awesome. Glad we got that-"  
"I tend to find the best way to keep my mouth shut is to fill it up with sweet things."  
"…oh you little shit, your bribing me."  
Kiyoko giggled. Sasuke groaned. He fucking hated kids…  
"Fine."  
He got up out of the bed and walked towards his bag of cloths.  
"Let me get dressed and we'll head to the store…"  
"You sure we'll have enough time to do that?"  
He then looked back to see Kiyoko point at a clock.  
"…crap, we're gonna be late." He then pulled down his shirt. "We'll do that AFTER you get out of school."  
Kiyoko then looked up towards the ceiling.  
"Hm, I don't know if that's such a good idea…who knows who I might tell at school…."  
"Are you seriously trying to bribe me into NOT taking you to class!?"  
"Weeeell…it IS my birthday…"  
Sasuke twitched. She was good. TOO good.

"Yeppie! I'm ditching school!"  
"Shhh!"  
Sasuke placed an index finger to his lips. He didn't want the whole world knowing that! She smiled merely as she swung their clasped hands. It had been awhile since they held hands…  
"What kind of candy do you want?"  
"All the candy!"  
Sasuke groaned.  
"I've already made one mistake and I'm not about to do another by getting you sick."  
"…ONE mistake?"  
She twitched. Sasuke sighed.  
"Fine, I missed up A LOT."  
"Damn straight you did."  
"You don't need to rub it in."  
"…you're right." She then glanced ahead. "I don't want to ruin this. Not again."  
Sasuke clinched his hand.  
"Look…it wasn't your fault…"  
"Yes it was."  
"No, it was mine. I asked-"  
"I answered."  
"…this is gonna get us no where isn't it?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Then it was both our faults."  
"…but mostly mine."  
"…brat."  
She then squinted her eyes and stuck her tong out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I swear you must give the person watching you one hell of a hard time."  
"Hmm, not really." Sasuke raised a brow and looked down at her as she continued. "See, all he ever does is just drink that grown up soda, give me what he calls 'touch of affection' which I think is just his weird way of showing how he loves me but doesn't really know how too. Aaaand…well that's it. There's times were he calls me over to sit in-between his legs and brushes my hair. Which, again, is kinda weird. He's not a very social person so I just assume that's why he acts that way."

Sasuke wasn't really sure how to respond to that…so he looked straight ahead as well.  
"So the reason your food options at home sucks is because you do all the shopping?"  
He asked as he recalled in their first encounter that she had brought bags of groceries with her.  
"Well, most of the time, yeah. The only time he goes is when he's out of grown up soda."  
…and he thought HE was a terrible babysitter. Her guardian sounded worse. Like he was the kind of person who SHOULDN'T be watching a kid…now that he thought about it…

"Who is your guardian?"  
"Malic. I don't know his last name though…"  
"So he's not related to your family?"  
Her eyes got dull and her grip got tighter.  
"You know when there's certain questions you just don't ask?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That was one of them."  
Sasuke stopped, thus causing Kiyoko to stop as well.  
"You told me your mother died two years ago, but you won't tell me this?"  
"…yeah Sasuke, remember how well THAT went?"  
Sasuke felt a ping in his heart. They may have gone back to there old ways…but he lost something very valuable along the process. The key to her opening up, that and it was now locked shut.  
"…Kiyoko, there's something I want to talk to you about…"


	13. Chapter 13

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

"WHY ISN'T SHE HERE!?" Mina yelled as she began to whine "Me and Sakura-Onee-San worked so hard on iiiiiittt!"  
Akari blinked at it few times. Maybe that was a good thing…that cake did NOT look edible.  
"She's probably off doing something with Sasuke…"

"You're doing it again."  
"What?"  
"Hiding something from me."  
"Girl, stop reading my emotions!"  
Akari continued to look dully at her. Mina sighed. There was probably no way she was gonna win this…  
"She tried asking Sasuke to do something with her but he blew her off."  
Akari's eyes widened.  
"On her birthday!?"  
"Well, yesterday…but yeah."  
"Even my parents celebrate my birthday. …bynotbeingdrunk."  
"What was that last part?"  
"Nothing!"  
Akari laughed nervously.  
"A-any how, we should probably go and check up on her…"  
"Uh, didn't we skip class, like, already this week?"  
"Shit." One of the kids in the classroom whined. "I forgot to study for the test today!"  
"…on second thought, we really should be there for her…"  
"Ah huh."  
Akari commented dully as she crossed her arms. She was SO not buying it. But at least that meant Mina was welling to tag along.

"…"  
"They really should consider getting security for this place."  
"Yeah think?"  
The girls then hopped in through the open window and looked around. …where was everybody?  
"Uh, Akari? You did check your stupid necklace thingy before coming in…right?"  
"Ohps." She then focused on her Ko-dime. "No, they're not here."  
"So we broke into here for nothing!?" Mina then kicked a chair. "Damn it!"  
"Well, you could at least leave the cake here…"  
"Oh yeah! Great idea!" she then placed it on the table "That way I don't have to carry it around everywhere!"  
Akari sighed.  
"Welp, lets go." But Mina grabbed hold of her hand. "Uh, Mina?"  
"You're seriously not curious about what she could be possibly hiding in her room?"  
"I just SERIOUSLY don't want her to kill us. You know what happened last time we were here."  
"Yeah but this time WE'LL be the ones with the katana!"  
"Still thinking we would be asking for a death wish."  
"Awesome lets go."  
"Wait! Mina!"

But alas her efforts were in vain as she was dragged off to Kiyoko's room. Mina then opened the door and they blinked a few times.  
"…where's the posters?"  
"Stuffies?"  
"The parts of the room that gives off character?"  
"Where's the stuffies?"  
"Heck, there isn't even depressing poetry or dark drawling's in here."  
"THERE'S NO STUFFIES!?"  
"…do you SERIOUSLY picture her as the type who would keep a stuffed animal?"  
"But-but…EVERY girl has at LEAST one!"  
Mina rolled her eyes and looked around. In all honesty her room was lame. It looked like a room you just move into. It was painted white and the only furniture was a bed, a chair, and a desk. No bookshelf no nothing really…it was kinda sad… Oh and a huge ass bag packed to the limit.  
"Why the hell is everything kept in here? She could at LEAST get drawers…"  
Mina then began going through the bag and taking out clothes. Akari began to panic.  
"What the hell are you doing!? She's gonna KILL us!"  
"It'll be worth it if we find something…"  
Akari sighed shaking her head, they were gonna die.

As she continued to look through the bag, Akari then noticed something. There were two framed pictures on her desk.  
"Hey check this out."  
Mina stopped what she was doing leaving the mess behind to see what was in Akari's hands.  
"Well, who ever that is she certainly didn't like him." Mina commented as she noted the figure with a scribbled out head.  
Akari used her Ko-dime to see if there was any spiritual connection.  
"…I…I think those are her parents."  
"Seriously!?" She then looked at the picture again. "Huh, I guess me and her have something in common then."  
"And what's that?"  
"We both hate our dads!"  
"…I don't think that's something to be proud of."  
She then looked at the other one. Mina rested her head on Akari's shoulder.  
"You think that her sibling or something?"  
"According to the Ko-dime, no. But it's someone important…"  
"Take it out."  
"Huh?"  
"Take it out. Sometimes people leave notes on the back."  
Akari took the picture out of the frame and her eyes widened.  
"Mina, I REALLY think we weren't meant to see this."

Kiyoko was just blown away. Sasuke had just told her his whole life story. About his life growing up in a loving family and then how it was all taken away from him by his own brother. Talk about harsh. Then to top it all off, he apparently whipped out their whole clan.  
"…shit." She was at a loss of words. What else could she possibly say? "I'm…I'm sorry?"  
"You didn't do anything."  
"…why are you telling me all this?"  
"Well, you tried opening up to me and I completely shut you down. But now…" he then turned to face her. "I want to hear your story."  
Kiyoko looked at him dead in the eyes then at the ground.  
"I guess that's fair…though, it's not like I had entire clan wiped out… um…you're is diffidently worse in comparison."  
"I wasn't asking for a comparison. I want your story."

Kiyoko took in a big gulp of air.  
"Geez, where to begin? Uh, I used to have two loving parents of my own. No siblings, just me and them. Everything…was the way a family should have been. There was nothing wrong…except that my dad decided to kill my mom."  
Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't see that one coming.  
"Why would he do that?"  
Kiyoko poked a hole in the dirt and drew a circle.  
"He believed that she was actually a rouge ninja from another village who was planning to take over."  
"…was it true?"  
"I don't know." She then hugged her knees. "I don't want to believe that's the case, but there isn't any actual proof as to wither or not it's true."  
There was a bit of silence. Sasuke coughed.  
"…is that it?"  
"Weeell…there is one other part to the story."  
"And what's that?"

"My dad quickly found someone. They didn't get married or anything like that, but they were considered a couple." She then took another gulp of air and let it out. Sasuke had a feeling this was gonna be bad. "I…I was going through a lot emotionally since my mom had died. It was like, my world was ending…but then a year later I met him." She smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. "His name was Sho. He…he just made everything better." She sniffled and whipped away some of her tears. "We did everything together. Went down to the creek, ditched classes…pulled pranks…"  
So she really WAS a lot like Naruto…Sasuke commented dully to himself.

"He even kissed me."  
Sasuke's eyes grew wide.  
"He…he was the first boy I ever liked. And…he liked me too. It was a very good time. I was even feeling better even though mom was gone." Her eyes dropped and she stopped smiling. "Then it happened. I invited him to spend the night to celebrate my birthday. Dad, even though I hated him, approved of it and his 'girlfriend' was off in a late night meeting. We shared my bed, since it was big enough. …I was thirsty. So I got up to go get a glass of water. As I was doing so, I noticed my dad's office door open. I took a peek and…I saw his girlfriend cutting him open. I-" her voice began to crack "I was so scared, and all I could think about was how my mom died…a-and all that blood… I…I hid." She then covered her face. "I ran to my room and hid in the closet. Then she showed up, thinking the person in my bed was me, and killed Sho." She was trembling and gushing with tears. "My mom, my dad, and the first person I ever had a crush on and who was my best friend were dead. They had all died right in front of me. Worst part is…she's still out there." Sasuke hugged her. "I'm scared. …I'm scared that she'll come back."

"Sssshh."  
Sasuke then began rubbing her back hoping to comfort her. And that only happened a year ago…that wasn't too long ago. There actually WAS the possibility of the lady coming back. …it was no wonder Kiyoko was scared of becoming to close to people… Kiyoko began howling with tears. It just…it just hurt so bad… it wasn't like she wanted to be alone…she just…didn't want to go through any of that…not again…

_When you don't know what to do_  
_And you're feeling kinda scared_  
_Or simply all alone_

_Keep this picture with you_  
_Where ever you may go_  
_Or where ever you may stay_

_It doesn't really matter_  
_Cause so long as you have this_  
_You'll remember I'm always there_

_When it comes right to it_  
_That's all that matters_  
_Because making you smile_  
_Is the one thing I care about most_

_Forever yours, _

_Love Sho_


	14. Chapter 14

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

Sakura stood there tapping her feet annoyed as she looked down as Mina, who, of course, was avoiding her gaze.  
"Iruka told me you skipped class today." Mina gulped. Sakura did not look happy "For the second time this week." not at all.  
Mina hesitantly glanced up.  
"B-but Sakura-Onee-San, Kyo-Chan wasn't at school-"  
"That does not mean you get to skip either."  
"No hear me out, me and Akari-Chan were worried about her."  
Sakura was a little taken a back.  
"Worried?" she then shook her head. "She has Sasuke! There is nothing to worry about!"  
"But…he IS what we were worried about." She then looked down. "I…I think Sasuke's been ignoring her and to do that on her Birthday…"  
Mina looked so sad, there was no way she could be lying. Sakura was now a bit concerned.  
"Hey…where they even home?"  
Mina shook her head.  
"Yesterday I heard Sasuke ignoring her plea to celebrate her b-day. Akari and I then went over to celebrate instead…but they both weren't there…"  
Sakura smiled.  
"Maybe Sasuke was just making it a surprise for her by not telling her."  
"That's what Akari said too…but…I'm still not entirely convinced…"  
Sakura sighed.  
"So what did you do?"  
"I left the cake at her place…and found something we shouldn't have while going through her stuff." She gave Sakura a pity filled look. "Sakura…I think she's more alone than I am. She…she needs us."

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke asked confused as they headed home. "You were balling your eyes out not that long ago."  
Kiyoko smiled.  
"Yeah but…it just feels good letting it all out, you know? I've never really told anyone about my past." She looked up at him and smiled. "I feel like…a weight is off my chest."  
Sasuke looked at her for a while then straight ahead. He…he felt that way too…

Once they reached the house he then frowned as he noticed the window was open…  
"I think someone broke into the house."  
Kiyoko sighed.  
"I bet money that it was those two brats from school."  
"Brats?"  
"Akari and…Mina…" she groaned. She knew Mina was NOTHING but trouble. Sasuke was about to say something, something like, 'they don't seem all that bad. Why not become their friends?' but then realized something. The very same thing could be said to him. Did…did he want friends? Images of Naruto and Sakura ran through his head. Did…did he want to get close to people? If he did… Itachi then appeared and he clinched his fist. No. He didn't have time for friends. He needed to focus. He then glanced down. Much like how Kiyoko needed to focus on getting back at that lady. Revenge…it's the only answer.

"Don't let them get close." Sasuke commented out loud. Kiyoko was a bit taken aback. That wasn't something she'd normally hear. It was usually 'make friends' or 'that won't happen again'. She looked up at him. What…what was Sasuke thinking?  
"You never know when she'll strike back."  
Kiyoko looked at the house. That was true…  
"And when she does…be prepared."  
Kiyoko clinched onto Sasuke's hand and her eyes got dull. Don't let them get close. You never know…when she'll strike back. Be prepared.  
"Revenge…is the only option."  
"…revenge…"  
Kiyoko lowered her head. Was that…REALLY the only option?

Sasuke opened the door. And they both walked in.  
"SURPRISE!"  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
Kiyoko yelled as she pulled out her weapons along with Sasuke as the lights had been switched on.  
"Happy Birthday Kiyoko!"  
Sasuke looked dully at everyone as Kiyoko was clinching onto her heart. After talking about revenge and having something like this happen was NOT a good combo.  
"DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?"  
Kiyoko yelled angry as hell.  
"But Kyo-Chan, we wanted to celebrate your birthday…" Akari twiddled her thumbs.  
"Yeah!" Mina pumped her fist in the air. "Let's celebrate!"  
Now Kiyoko was looking at them dully. Uh, no.  
"Get out."  
"Geez, Sasuke like much?" Naruto then came up to her, unfazed, and placed a paper crown on her head. "Seriously, talk about emo. Who doesn't want to party with friends?"  
Someone who didn't want friends…  
"Come on Kiyoko-Chan." Sakura walked up to her and resting a hand on her back "We even made you caaaake~"

Could a child really say no to cake? She sighed and let her lead them into the dining room.

It was dark. The lights were off so the only thing she could see was the flame of the candles illuminating the room. People took their seats and Kiyoko sat at the end where the cake was. They then began singing.

_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you_

Everything was in slow motion. She was torn. Was she happy? Or was she scared? She then looked over at Sasuke who was leaning against the doorframe. Their eyes were glued to each other.

_Happy Birthday dear Kiyoko-Chan_

Sasuke's lips moved without a sound. Her eyelids dropped, and her brain went numb. She knew what Sasuke said.

_Happy Birthday to yooooou!_

"Come on Kyo-Chan!" Mina cheered. "Blow out the candles and make a wish!"  
A wish? Kiyoko looked at the cake. I wish…she leaned in and blew the candles…that they never got to close to her…and that one day…she could get her revenge… Everyone cheered. Sakura walked up from behind her and began slicing the cake.  
"Here you go, Kiyoko-Chan!"  
Kiyoko looked at the plate before her. Not wanting to be rude, she grabbed her fork and took a bite.  
"Well!?" Mina asked excited. "How does it taste?!"  
Terrible. Mina obviously made it. And on top of that, it was chocolate. She hated chocolate…but…Kiyoko's eye's began to water, why…why did it taste so good?  
"It's…the best I've ever had…"  
Mina smiled as she reached her hand over towards Sakura for a plate. With the fork still in her mouth, she looked around. Everyone was so happy… and they were all here, just for her…she then glanced up one last time at Sasuke…she was going to miss this. She really was.

"BLECK! What is this!?"  
"Naruto!" Sakura then punched Naruto square across his face. "You ungrateful jerk!"  
Everyone was laughing. Everyone…but Sasuke and Kiyoko…

"...Kiyoko?"  
Kiyoko turned around. Everyone had left, everyone except Akari.  
"Yeah?"  
"We need to talk."

She followed Akari to the living room and sat on the couch beside her.  
"…I'm not dumb." Was Akari's first statement.  
"Never said you were."  
"No, but you're playing us like fools." She then looked at her Ko-dime. "Kiyoko…I know you're going to hate us…but…we saw it. We saw the pictures."  
Kiyoko's eyes got wide, but she didn't say anything. Akari held onto her hand.  
"Kiyoko…I understand."  
"No, no you don't."  
She then snatched her hand out of Akari's. Akari heart slumped, but she wasn't gonna give up.  
"I may not of experienced what you have…but I've been hurt. I-I can help!"  
"Abusive parents aren't the same."  
Akari's eyes widened.  
"How-?"

Without a word, Kiyoko pushed Akari all the way on the couch and lifted her shirt.  
"You may trick them, but you can't fool me."  
There on Akari's stomach was a deep dark purple burse with a yellow rim. Akari blushed and tried to push her shirt down but Kiyoko was gonna have none of that. She then ran a finger down the burse, Akari shivered.  
"Hurts don't it?" She then leaned down and whispered near her ear "But that is nothing…to the pain of seeing their faces." Akari's eyes widened. "The look…on that boy's face…Mina's…"  
"STOP IT!"  
Akari screamed as she shoved Kiyoko off and pulled her shirt down. Kiyoko chuckled darkly.  
"You're such a god damn hypocrite, you know that?" she then lifted her index finger under Akari's chin "Saying you can help but won't even except help your self."  
Akari looked down ashamed. Kiyoko was right… she then got up from the couch. She…she had no right to talk. Tears ran down her face as she bolted towards the door and exited the house.

Sasuke, who was lessoning from the hall, walked into the room.  
"They…they will never understand…the pain I went through…"  
Sasuke sat on the couch and pulled her in into a hug. She clinged back as tears silently fell. "They'll never understand…" but you will. She closed her eyes and rested herself against Sasuke. So long…as there was someone like him here…she was never alone. That…there was at least ONE person out there who understood her…  
"Hey Sasuke?"  
"Hm?"  
She then pulled back.  
"Can you…make me a promise?" she looked down embarrassed. "I…I know it's selfish…but could you always be here for me?" she blushed. "Even when I move from guardian to guardian through foster care… that I'll know you'll still be here, so that when I come over I'll have at least someone who'll say 'happy birthday' and make me feel like I'm not alone in this god forsaken place?"  
"Kiyoko…"  
He looked at this pitiful child. He wanted to say yes but… he knew that was never gonna happen. He had his own things going on. At some point, he was in fact, going to leave. Leave for his own sake of revenge. …but… she looked at him with desperation. Could he really tell her that?  
"Sure."  
Her eyes widened and she smiled happily and took his pinky into hers.  
"It's a promise! You well be here, every year so that I when I come back we can always celebrate my birthday!"  
He smiled sadly at her as she hoped off and ran out the room.  
"You're the best Sasuke!"  
He looked at the empty entryway.  
"…I'm sorry…" he then looked down at his pinky "I truly am…"


	15. Chapter 15

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

"…She's not home."  
"Sir?"  
Hitsumon clinched his hand on his desk. Why was this bugging him? He never once gave a shit about the kid. But…she was ALWAYS home.  
"KUNO!"  
With a poof of smoke, Kuno stood before him and did a bow.  
"Yes sir?"  
"You're supposed to keep an eye on Mina, no?"  
That took Kuno aback.  
"Uh, yes sir?"  
"So?"  
"So-?"  
"Where is she?"  
"Ah, at lady Sakura's house."  
"…who?"  
"Lady Sakura…the Genin assigned to watch over her while you were out?"  
That pink haired girl…he remembered Mina smiling to her before leaving the house the previous day. Something about that girl *remembers how Mina stood in-between them guarding her* ticked him off.  
"Show me."  
"Huh?"  
"Show me…where she lives."

"We're home!"  
"HOME!"  
Mina cheered in as well as they took off their shoes. They could then hear her mother running towards them squealing before picking Mina up and twirling as she trapped Mina in a hug.  
"OH MY GOD SHE IS SO CUTE!"  
"Carful hon, you may squeeze her to death."  
Her mother huffed.  
"It's not my fault she's so adorable."  
"Mooooom…" Sakura groaned.  
The father laughed and Mina blushed. If only…her dad was more like that…  
"Take it you're spending the night here again, eh?" he then ruffled her hair. She smiled warmly. Something about that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
"Yeah…"  
"I just don't get it." The mother sighed. "If I had a child like you, I'd never let you go." She then continued to cuddle Mina "I'd keep you all to my selfish self. Heck, I may just even wined up keeping you."  
"MOM!" Sakura yelled embarrassed. "That's kidnapping!"  
They of course just laughed at her.

Hitsumon was furious as he saw everything taking place from a near by open window. Ah like hell he was gonna let them! Mina was HIS god damn it! And NO ONE stole from the-!  
"I…I wouldn't mind…"  
His whole world seemed to stop as he heard the words come out of her mouth. What?  
"I…I would love…to be in a family like yours…"  
Mina's face exploded red. She could not believe she just said out loud! Sakura's mothers grip softened and she turned to look at her husband concerned. They…they were just joking…  
"Honey, why don't you and Sakura get ready for bed, yeah?"  
Mina didn't look up. Still red, she merely nodded her head as she was placed back on the ground and ran off to Sakura's bedroom.

"Sakura honey…what was that just now?"  
Sakura glanced down and rubbed her other arm.  
"Mina…doesn't live in a happy house hold."  
"Do they abuse her?"  
"No…her mothers dead and…her dad just…ignores her. No, worse than that. Treats her like trash."  
Hitsumon felt his heart slump. It…it was true. He really did treat Mina like trash. He blamed her on his wife's death. But…

_"__What do you mean she may not live!?"  
He yelled at the doctor.  
"I mean, there's a good chance she may not make it through the pregnancy. She's very weak…"  
"WEAK!? SHE IS THE MISTRESS OF THE HITSUMON CLAN! SHE IS ANYTHING BUT-!"  
He then felt a hand rest on his. No matter how many times he'd yell it, he knew it was true. Her eyes and spirit he came to love may have been stronger then that of any man on Earth…but physically was in no comparison. Even as she lay there, sick and still recovering from a prior surgery, looked at him with those eyes. Eyes that said "Knock it off dumbass". He shutted up and let the doctor continue._

_"There is something we can do." The doctor began. "We can end the pregnancy…"_  
_"Aw like hell you are!"_  
_She yelled._  
_"B-but mam-"_  
_"That's Mrs. Hitsumon to you! And I'll be damned if you put one of our clan member's down." she then rubbed her stomach. "Even if they're unborn."_  
_"But my lady-!" Kuno began "If you go through with this…"_  
_She snorted._  
_"At the rate I'm going I'm gonna die soon anyways." She then met eye contact with her husband. "Sides, if this works out, we'll have someone with a strong spirit like mine," she then clinched tighter to his arm "and strength like yours to become the next in line. Who well lead our clan to victory."_  
_"My lady…" Kuno sniffed as he wiped a tear away from his lady's speech._  
_"I don't care if this kills me. I'm gonna have this child god damn it, and nothings gonna stop me!"_  
_He smiled at his wife._  
_"Whatever you say." He then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Mina."_

….It had been awhile since he had a flashback like that. That was right, she wanted the pregnancy even through she was aware it was probably gonna kill her. He looked up at the full moon. If she was watching from somewhere up above…she would be finding any means of reincarnation so that she could come back down and kick his sorry ass. She would NOT approve of his choice of actions. He…he knew he should of treated his daughter better…he turned around no longer looking through the window. It was just…so hard to see that child in the face without seeing his own sweet beloved.

"Kuno."  
"Yes sir?"  
"I've…been a lousy father."  
He wanted to agree and say 'duh, yeah think?', but he knew it wasn't worth the beating and just nodded his head.  
"I…I want to make it up to her…"  
…Now Kuno was convinced he was hearing things. When was the last time he cleaned his ears?  
"Sir?"  
"Mina…she deserves better. She is after all her mothers kid."

Kuno snorted. Well, yeah.

"Have anything in mind?"  
"…isn't that supposed to be your job?"  
Kuno sighed. Welp, his master wasn't perfect.  
"I'll see if I can arrange something."  
"Good."  
And with that the two of them disappeared. Mina… he then clinched his fist. I will make this up to you…by being the best father I can be…

"…Da fuck is up with the roses?"  
Mina asked surprised as Sakura and her had just opened the door to head to school. Roses, bokehs of roses covered the steps and where even piled up on the front lawn. Even Sakura was a bit taken a back. She picked a bokeh up and noticed none of them had names. She squealed.  
"Maybe they're from Sasuke-Kun!"  
Hitsumon, who was not too far away, smacked himself.  
"I told you you should of written your name…" Kuno commented dully.  
"Sh-shut up!"  
He then looked at the two.  
"Please tell me there's a plan B."  
Kuno sighed.  
"With you sir, there's even a plan D."  
They then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Uuuuh…I'm not entirely sure how to respond to this…" Akari commented embarrassed.  
"JUST TAKE THE DAMN ROSES!"  
Mina yelled, blushing, as she shoved the roses into Akari's face. Not sure what else to do she took them.  
"But…why?"  
"Cause Sakura thought maybe some of these roses where for me and made me take some to school."  
"…someone just left a whole bunch of roses at your place?"  
"Yeah…so-so don't get any weird ideas!"  
"Mina blushing? Giving Akari roses? How can I not get the wrong idea?"  
Mina twitched as she turned to glair at Kiyoko who walked up behind them.  
"Son of ah-! Don't you expect any roses from me then!"  
"Uh, okay?"  
"That's right!" Mina pointed at Kiyoko as she passed by "Run away! You chicken! Nah!" she then stuck her tong out. They may have been 'friends' but that still didn't change the fact that Kiyoko was a prick.

She then glanced down at her roses.  
"I still have a tons of these damn things…what am I gonna do?"  
"…sell them?"  
"…to the internet!"  
"The what now?"  
"Oh right, ninja world, no technology."  
"No, we have t.v"

"And stoves."

"And fridges and microwaves…"  
"WHAT TIME ERA ARE WE IN!?"

Mina and Akari ended up staying a bit after school. Since they had skipped the day of their test, they were stuck having to take it now.  
"Damn this is hard." Mina commented as she chewed the end of her pencil.

"..."

"No…no…the fuck does that mean?"  
Akari looked around. No Iruka in sight.  
"Mina, try to stop and think logically. It's a multiple choice test so try to eliminate the ones that don't work and pick the one that seems most likely."  
Mina took in Akari's words and looked back at her test.  
"Think logically and pick the one that seems most likely…why hello Mr.C I haven't filled you in in a while."  
Akari slapped herself. Wow Mina, just…wow…

As Mina continued to fill in her scantron with C's she then noticed a piece of paper land on her desk from the ceiling. Confused she then looked at Akari. Did…did Akari just give her the answers? Mina smiled as she erased her work and refilled it. Soon as Iruka came in, they both handed their work in and they both walked out of the academy.  
"Thanks Akari!"  
"For what?"  
"For passing me the answers!"  
"Uuuh, no I didn't."  
"Huh? You didn't?"  
Again Hitsumon smacked himself on the head.  
"You should of left your name-"  
"Shut up Kuno, just…shut up…"


	16. Chapter 16

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

Okay Mina was paranoid. It was official. With the army of never ending roses, cheats on tests provided for her (not that she was complaining about THAT) and someone leaving chocolates in her shoe cubby…she had a stalker. There was no other way to explain it. Mina twitched.  
"SHOW YOUR SELFS!"  
"That's not how the voices in your head work."  
She snapped her head towards Kiyoko.  
"No one asked you! Like, EVER!"  
Kiyoko sighed.  
"I hate to be captain obvious but… for the last three days some creepy shady guys have been stalking you."  
"YOU KNEW ABOUT IT AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!?"  
"Not your friend."  
"Oh that's bull shit and you know it!"  
"…I'm not."  
"Ah huh, you keep telling yourself that." Mina rolled her eyes. "Sooo, what should we do?"  
"…we?"  
"You see Akari around?"  
"I'm not your friend."  
"Great!" Mina snatched her arm "Let's go stop my stalker!"  
"What part of 'I am NOT your friend' do you not comprehend!?"  
"All of it!"  
Kiyoko groaned. Why? Why did she have to open her big mouth?

She didn't know where it all came from, but Mina was now wearing a brown cap and had a bubble pipe in her mouth. She blew in and bubbles came out.  
"Now-" she pulled out a magnifying glass "Lets go search for clues."  
"No."  
Kiyoko tried to walk away, but Mina grabbed hold of her collar.  
"Now now, everybody knows in order to do this, you need one person to tag along who does NOT want to go."  
"Why?"  
Mina smiled at her.  
"Make's it more interesting, no?"  
Kiyoko sighed. She gave up. Mina was as stubborn as they came.  
"Cause god forbid it needs excitement…"  
"Exactly!" she then began dragging her along. "Now, these shady men…"  
"They looked like they worked in a mafia."  
Well that brought Mina to a screeching halt. The…the mafia? Like…her dad? Mina burst out into laughter. Like hell it could be him.  
"Clearly they are bodyguards to some high in rich family."  
"Like yours?"  
"…you trying to say something?"  
"Wow, it's like your ACTUALLY Sherlock."  
Kiyoko rolled her eyes.  
"Watson, I'm pretty sure I would know if my own family was involved or not."  
"Wait-! Since when did I become Watson!?"  
"Since now, my dear Watson! Now on word!"  
Kiyoko groaned. This was gonna be a loooong day. …where the hell was Mina's REAL friend? Akari?

"THE FUCK!?"  
"WHERE DID IT GO!?"  
Akari watched as she shock her head. Now this was just sad. She took pictures of their distort faces. All this because they didn't have a lousy can of beer in the fridge. How lame could you get? She then began scribbling notes in her journal.

Journal,

Taking away beer, HUGE result. It's like they can't live ONE day with out it. Quite sad. May be tougher than I thought if they're this disparate.

She then closed the book and smiled at them.  
"Hey guys, welcome home."  
They looked like they were gonna snap, but she was totally used to it that it didn't really faze her all that much.  
"I made you guys something-" she then pulled out something from her bag "Ta duh!"  
"Whatever…"  
Her dad shut the fridge.  
"Hey." Akari commented as they walked right passed her. "You didn't even look at it!"  
"Yeah we did, it's uh…nice?"  
"We'll be back, we're going to the store."  
And with that walked out of the house. Akari pouted. Nice? She worked really hard on it and all she got was a god damn NICE!? She then slammed it on the fridge with a magnet. Then went back to scribbling in her book.

Note to self, hide beer AND wallet!

She closed the book and sighed. This was gonna be harder than she thought.

Putting up with Mina was harder then she thought. How the hell does Akari do it?  
"Dear god, PLEASE! I beg of you! Leave me here to diiiiieee!"  
"Oh Watson you whiner."  
"For the last time, I'm not god damn Watson!"  
Had she been, she would of pulled a revolver on herself a looong ass time ago. Seriously, it was no wonder she didn't have any friends before Akari…

"Hmm, they're close…"  
"NOW you since they're chakra?"  
"Huh? No, where following their trail! See!"  
"Mina?"  
"Genius or what?"  
"Those are ours."  
"…huh?"  
"We've been going around…IN GOD DAMN CIRCLES!"  
It was true. They HAD been going around in circles.  
"…I thought they looked familiar…"  
Kiyoko buried her face in her hand. She wanted to cry. She could escape from Sasuke and his magical red eyes of awesomeness, but she some how couldn't escape from Mina's grasp? She squirmed again. It was like…she had an iron grip that couldn't be broke…

"Oh for crying out loud, look up!" Mina did. It was such a lovely day outside… "No! At the roof tops you idiot!" She did and noticed someone on the roof.  
"Oh well you look at that."  
The figure then jumped away.  
"You're seriously gonna let him get away!?"  
"Is he the one we're looking for?"  
Kiyoko wanted to strangle her.  
"Nooo, he's a chimney sweeper like in Mary Poppins."  
Mina's eyes sparkled.  
"Really!?"  
Kiyoko looked at her baffled.  
"How do you breath?"  
"Hm? Like this!" She then took a deep breath and let it out. Sarcasm must have been a foreign language to her…  
"Just…go after him…"  
And with that, hopped onto the roof and followed hot on the mysterious ninja's trail.

They never did catch him though.  
"Man he's fast." Mina panted.  
"If you had let me go I COULD of caught up to him."  
"No, you would of just ditched."  
…Guess Mina wasn't as dumb as she looked.  
"Look Mina, I don't know how else to tell you this but-"  
"Nah it's alright, we can always try again tomorrow."  
T-Tomorrow?! Ah hell no!  
"Jesus-! Well you shut up and lesson to me? He lives in your god damn house!"  
"Sakura has an older brother?"  
…GAAAAAHHHH! Kiyoko screamed in her head but kept a cool exterior.  
"Heh heh, no. YOUR house."

Kiyoko twitched.  
"You fucking knew, didn't you?" Mina wince and gave her nervous smile as Kiyoko began to fume. "Bitch Imma strangle you!"

Which she did. Mina smiled and tried to stop her.  
"Well yes and no…I just…couldn't believe it, that's all…"  
"SO YOU HAD TO DRAG ME IN CIRCLES ALL THROUGH OUT TOWN!?"  
"Heh heh…what are friends for?"  
"I'M NOT YOUR GOD DAMN FRIEND!" She just had about enough and let go. She turned around and stormed off.  
"I had lots of fun with you Kyo-Chan!"  
Mina waved. Kiyoko merely flipped her off. It was official, she was NEVER gonna be friends with a dumb blond like her. EVER. Mina smiled. After Kiyoko's description of the 'shady men' and looking at the figure of the mystery man on the roof she knew who it was.

"Kuuuunoooo~"  
"Ah! Lady Mina!" He puffed in front of her. "You finally came home!"  
Mina smiled and pulled out her kunai.  
"Only to tell you what you're doing is down right creepy and tell you to stay the fuck away from me or else I'm gonna get a restraining order."  
"Wait wha-!?"  
"The roses, little notes in class, chocolates, stalking me through town…you have a serious problem."  
"Wait my Lady! I-I can explain!"

"Mina…"  
Mina glanced past Kuno and saw her father walking towards them. Mina blinked a few times. Well…this was awkward. Mina sighed and put her weapon away.  
"Fine." She lifted her hands up in defense. "I'm leaving." Then turned around. She could feel someone grabbing her wrist and squeezing it tightly. Mina winced. It hurt.  
"Don't you DARE turn your back on me!"  
"Uh sir?"  
He realized what he was doing and let go. Mina stood there back still against him and rubbing her wrist.  
"…Why are you making Kuno follow me?"  
"Rumor has it you're being picked on."  
Mina's heart tightened in disgust.  
"Oh, so that's it. Wouldn't want your LOVELY rep ruined."  
"Mina…"  
Mina stormed out of the house. He clinched his fist and snapped at Kuno.  
"Why didn't you stop her!?"  
Kuno sighed.  
"Same reason YOU didn't sir?"  
Angry and not really all that sure what to do, he punched a hole through a wall.  
"…fix that…"  
And walked off. Kuno looked at the wall. Mina…

"God he is such a selfish jerk!"  
Mina yelled as she stormed into Sakura's house.  
"Sweety? What's wrong?"  
Sakura's mother poked her head from the kitchen and her dad looking at her from the couch. She sighed heavily.  
"Turns out all those roses and chocolates came from the person dad sent over to keep an eye on me. To make sure nothing bad happens to his god damn title."  
They both looked at each other before looking back at her.  
"Hey kiddo, come here." The dad beckoned her.  
Doing as she was told, she then walked over and flopped her self next to him.  
"Sakura told us a bit about you…and your family… so I know this maybe a bit hard to grasp, but as a fellow father myself…I think this is his odd way of trying to show he cares."  
"…come again?"  
"Mina, it's hard for a man to show their daughter how much they love them. Even more so without a wife telling you how girls work." He glanced back and smiled at his wife. "Cause trust me, if Sakura was a boy, that would have been a WHOLE other story."  
"But…dad doesn't care about me…"  
"On the outside it may seem that way. Trying to look all 'tough'. But deep down, I think he cares…I mean, if he was just trying to protect his title, did he really need to send you roses or chocolates to do it?"  
Mina began to pounder, no, not really…  
"But…he's never done it before. So why now?"  
"Why not?" He smiled. She blushed. Could…could her dad SERIOUSLY be trying to show her…love? She shook her head like a wet dog. All those years of neglection and he starts carrying NOW!? Her eyes began to water in anger.  
"No! He's…he's just messing with my emotions!"  
"Mina…"  
"After all those years trying to get his attention-!"  
"Mina…"  
"And never once, saying 'I love you'!?"  
Mina lost it and bawled onto him. He sighed and patted her back.  
"Mina…I really think you should go back home…and tell him how you feel."  
Mina sniffed.  
"And if that doesn't work…we'll be right here for you, okay?"  
Mina pulled back and wiped her tears.  
"Hm-kay."  
"That a girl." He smiled and rubbed her hair.  
She glanced down. She really didn't want to though…

She must of looked like an idiot just standing there in the freezing cold. She squeaked as she sneezed. She then rubbed her hands franticly up and down her arms. Which was worse? Trying to have a conversation with her dad or freezing to death from the cold?

"Lady Mina?"  
She glared at the door and didn't move.  
"Say another word and I will slice your throat."  
Kuno blew air through his noise. Sounded something her would say…  
"You know, it's like negative-"  
"I SAID NOT ANOTHER GOD DAMN WORD!"  
"Come on." He rested his hand on her back and opened the door. "It's warmer inside."

She then huffed and stomped in. Kuno smiled. Like mother like daughter…

"WELCOME HOME LADY MINA!"  
The gang greeted her kneeled on the ground bowing to her. She just stood there.  
"Uh…hi…"  
"Let me take your coat."  
Kuno then took off her coat and went to go hang it up. They just stayed like that, bowing.  
"You guys can move you know."  
Some glanced up, and then looking at one another before getting up. Did she not like her welcoming?  
"The master would like to see you in his chambers."  
"Ch." Mina snarled. "What he too fat and can't move or something?"  
"Lady Mina?"  
"I'm not planning on staying long! If he wants to see me SO badly, tell him to get HIS ass here! Otherwise I'm hightailing it!"  
Panicked some of the men ran to the master. Mina gulped. She knew that might of not been the brightest thing to do but… She needed to show her father that she meant business and that she was not the weak little girl she once was.

It wasn't long before he made himself present. Mina's arms were crossed and she looked him dead in the eyes.  
"I came here for an explanation. If I don't like what I hear, I'm leaving." She then tapped her foot. "First off, why are you REALLY doing all this? Why the roses? The cheats? Chocolates?"  
"…do you not like them?"  
"I was convinced I had a stalker with a crush on me."  
"…" That wasn't the message he wanted to send. "I…I thought that's what girls liked…your mother liked roses…" Mina's hands slowly fell "and chocolates…"  
"My…mother…" Mina was taken aback "you…you never talk about her."  
He looked down, he felt like an idiot and unmanly.  
"Yeah well, it's not an easy topic to bring up."  
"…Are you…seriously trying to make up my child hood with flowers and chocolate?"  
"WELL HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IT!?"  
He snapped. Kuno coughed and he realized what he had done.  
"Uh, that is to say…"  
Mina snorted. Everyone snapped their heads towards her and she bawled out laughing.  
"Oh my god! If only all life's problems could be solved with chocolate and flowers…"  
Her laughter died down, but the blush and shame written all over his face did not. Talk about humiliating.  
"Dad…" he looked up at her, to see her smiling at him. "You don't need to do all that you know." His eyes widened. Was…was she-? "All you could of said was 'hey! Brat!' " she imitated her dad's voice " 'I love you'."  
He just stood there for a sec and the whole room was silent.

_"__Hey!" the voice from a memory of his first confession yelled. "You don't need to prove your rich you know! If you love me, then just say so!" she then punched him in the chest "You dumbass!"_

He smiled. Like mother like daughter.  
"Hey, brat." He then came up to her and rubbed her head "I love you."  
She smiled as she basked in the words. I love you. After all these years… tears ran down her face, she FINALY heard those words…  
"Dumbass…"  
"I know…" he smiled "I know…"


	17. Chapter 17

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

Akari sat there with her over stuffed bunny, dully, as she watched her parents drink and watch tv. She then turned to face the stuffy and making her hand force the rabbit to look at her as well.  
"What's wrong Akari-Chan?" she pretended the bunny spoke.  
Akari sighed.  
"Well you see Mr. Bunny, my parents…are getting drunk."  
"Oh?"  
"And…I wished they would stop."  
"Did you try telling them that?"  
Akari paused and looked down at herself. She then lightly placed her hand on her burse.

_"__You may trick them, but you can't fool me."_

"Hurts don't it?"

"But that is nothing…to the pain of seeing their faces."

"The look…on that boy's face…Mina's…"

Akari shook her head like a wet dog. She was letting Kiyoko's words get to her. Normaly Kiyoko was right…but this was the one time she let her emotions get the best of her. Much like how her parents did…she then glanced over towards them, when they were drunk…

'Are you okay?'  
She then glanced over towards the bunny. She didn't pretend the bunny talked… she squinted an eye with uncertainty.  
"Um…I'm not sure…"  
'There there,' Akari's eyes widened. 'So longs I'm with you…you'll be alright…'  
Panicked she bolted out of the house and ran to the academy and panted when she reached the gates. She didn't make the bunny say that. Heck the bunny didn't even talk. …It was coming from inside her head. Akari squatted down rocking a little. She was hearing voices in her head…

"Akari? You alright?" Mina asked concerned the next day "You look like you haven't slept a wink."  
She hadn't. She twitched.  
'Oh? Who's this?'  
"Stop it…"  
Mina titled her head.  
"Akari?"  
Akari snapped her head up.  
"Huh?"  
"You okay? You're actually starting to worry me…"

_"__The look…on that boy's face…Mina's…" _

"I'm fine!" Akari smiled. "Everythings…fine…"  
"Well, if you say so…"  
The two of them walked to class but Kiyoko just stood there. Like hell she was buying it. Something was up. She was about to head over and knock some since into her-

_"__Don't let them get close." _

Kiyoko froze.

_"__You never know when she'll strike back."_

"And when she does…be prepared."

"Revenge…is the only option."

The bell rang but she didn't budge. Sasuke's words…  
"Kiyoko?" Kiyoko jolted and turned to face Iruka. "Class is already starting."  
Kiyoko glanced down and walked into the classroom.

'Boy this sure is boring.'

Akari sat uncomfortably in her desk. She just wanted the voice to stop.  
"Go away…"  
'Ah but Akari, that's not what you REALY want now is it?' Akari then felt a chill as she felt some sort of cold entity wrap around her 'You don't want to be alone, do you?'  
"I…I have friends…"  
'But they're not there for you…are they?'  
Akari clinched her hands on her arms. This wasn't normal. Only crazy people hear voices in there heads.  
"I'm…I'm not crazy…"  
'No Akari-' it commented with the hint of deviance 'Your special'.

"Akari is there something you would like to share with the class?"  
She glanced up to see Iruka staring down at her.  
"N-no sir…"  
Iruka raised a brow, but shrugged it off and continued with his lecture.  
'…I don't think I like him.'  
"Stop it…"  
'Aw come on. Let's have some fun.'  
Akari felt extremely cold and felt as though a huge gust of wind blew right through her body. Her vision changed, everything was out of focus. The books in the class began to levitate causing everyone to stop what they were doing.  
"What…what kind of trick is this?"  
Iruka commented out loud.  
'This isn't a trick.' The voice chuckled. 'this…is just the beginning.'  
The books then began to attack him. The children laughed, some not really sure how to respond and Akari…just sat there. It was like…she couldn't even move.  
"I don't know who's causing this, but when I do you are in BIG trouble!"  
Iruka then ran out of the room with the books still chasing him.

The room was silent.  
"Uh, what do we do now now that Iruka's not here?"  
The kids were silent, but then they cheered as they ran out of the classroom.  
"Come on Akari!" Mina shook her "Let's ditch class!"  
Akari blinked a few times and her vision returned. She then looked at her hands and watched as she bent her fingers. She had control again.  
"Come on!"  
Akari got up and followed Mina. What…was that all about?

"I know this sounds like I'm out of my mind, but it's true!" Iruka explained as he waved his arms in the air. "It was like, the books were possessed! I have never seen such an ninjutsu!"  
"That's because it's not."  
"Oh! I knew you weren't gonna believe me!"  
"No, I do."  
Iruka leaned back and blinked at Kakashi a few times.  
"You do?"  
Their food had came and Kakashi took a pair of chopsticks out and snapped them apart.  
"Tell me, do you remember that small clan of ninja's from the spirit mountain that came and aided us during the Great War?"  
"The Shaman ninja's?" Iruka commented with his mouth full. "Those weird people who fused the concept of ninja and shamandery together to form a way to manipulate the charka of spirits?"  
"Bingo."  
"…You think I have a Shaman telling spirits to haunt my classroom?" Iruka commented dully and not convinced.  
"Well, not initially."  
"Kakashi, you know as well as I do that those people were completely wiped out."  
"True, but their technic isn't something that only works with certain blood or family background. Anyone can do it-" he then took a sip of his drink "So long as they're one of those 'gifted' few."  
"Gifted?"  
"Not everyone has it. Some have it, some don't. There's never really been a pattern as to who gets it or not, it just, happens."  
"What makes you think one of my students is one of these 'gifted' few shamans?"  
"I saw a Gloomer haunting Sasuke a few days back."  
Iruka's eyes got wide. He looked at his food in shock.  
"Holy shit. This is bad. If someone that young really is a shaman ninja-"  
"Then things can get pretty ugly."

'that was fun!'  
"No, no it was not!" Akari yelled no longer caring wither or not people were staring. "Iruka could of gotten seriously hurt!"  
'Ah come on, it was just a little harmless fun.'  
Akari clinched her fist.  
"There is NOTHING fun about getting hurt."  
The voice was silent for a bit.  
'your really bothered by violence, aren't you?' Akari gritted her teeth.  
"Buzz off."  
'No seriously, if it bugs you so much…why do you want to be a ninja so badly? Wouldn't you need to fight ALL the time?'  
Akari soften her grip and sighed.  
"It's because I don't like it I'm doing it."  
'…you lost me.'  
"Fighting isn't what being a ninja is all about. It's about protecting your kin. To protect others…who can't fight back." she then glanced up to the sky. "I may not like fighting but…I'll fight to end fighting." Akari blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "If that makes any since…"  
'No, it does.'  
Akari smiled. She never told anyone that. You'd think someone would of asked but…  
"What's your name?"  
'Huh?'  
"Your name, what is it?"  
'Sakamonno.'  
"Sakamonno?" Akari snorted "What a funny name!"  
'sh-shut up! I didn't get to choose that name!'  
How strange, Akari thought to herself, that the voice inside her head…sounded so much like a kid…a kid…her age…


	18. Chapter 18

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

"You're certain that one of the kids your Genin are watching is a Shaman Ninja?"  
Tsunade asked cautiously. This was not a topic to take lightly.  
"Tsunade, Sasuke was attacked by a Gloomer."  
Tsunade crossed her fingers and rested her chin. This was bad. That was a powerful move for a shaman ninja.  
"So…not only is the child a 'gifted' one, she's naturally really good too."  
"Well with her technic yes. But…"  
"There is a possibility she's drawling spirits and unable to control them. Yesterday I was attacked with books."  
Not good, not good at all.

"Our knowledge on the matter is very limited. The only records we have were destroyed in the war and the scroll they lent to the public was bought not that long ago."  
"Bought?"  
"Probably by the kid."  
"Only question is, many people can have the gift…but may never know it." Tsunade frowned. "It usually take one many years until they realize they have it. So how did a child find out?"  
"Probably with a spiritual item…" Kakashi then looked at Iruka "Notice anything about your students? Stones with carvings, painted symbols on their skins, wearing cloth made of uncommon materials, weird jewelry?"  
Iruka pondered.  
"Nothing that would scream 'I'm a shaman' but then again, I normally don't go out of my way to look for those things."  
"Well it's about time you did." Tsunade grumbled annoyed "We need to find that child and fast. An untrained Shaman Ninja with that much power is gonna draw a lot more than prankster ghosts."  
"What else could she draw?"  
"Well, lost wondering spirits, curses… spirits that tame the elements…"  
Iruka's eyes widened.  
"What?"  
"Never heard of the river spirits? Very common. But if she gets too close to one it can become stronger from her presence alone and cause a flood."  
Iruka shivered.  
"Jesus."  
"To bad it's a weekend, otherwise I would tell you to go check out your students." Tsunade bit her thumbnail. She then glanced up to Kakashi. "What is the current stasis on your Genin's mission?"  
"Both Naruto and Sakura are done. We're only waiting for Kiyoko's guardian to come back."  
"…and he went to the fire nation and well return at any time." she then looked him straight in the eyes. "Kakashi, you have an excuse to go in and check in since Sasuke's still watching her. Check her first. Then Mina. She's been hanging around gravestones whenever she gets depressed."  
"What about Naruto's kid? Akari?"  
"I'll leave that to you Iruka." She smiled at him. Iruka sighed. Of course… "Now get!"  
With that they both left to go on there separate ways.

Iruka reached Akari's and stood at the bottom of the steps. He couldn't very well just go up there without a reason now could he? Well, he was her teacher, maybe he could use that to his advantage. He smiled and walked up the steps practicing a little speech in his head. He knocked on the door. Hi, I'm Iruka, Akari's teacher. There is reason to believe she's carrying something dangerous and I have come to inspect it. Iruka smiled. That sounded good.

The door slammed open and a lady practically clinging onto it as though she had just tripped to get it.  
"This had better be important."  
She then spat near his shoe. Iruka twitched.  
"Uuuh…"  
What business did he have with someone like her again? Oh yeah. He coughed.  
"Hi, I'm Iruka, Akari's teacher-"  
"Not here."  
And the door was closed right in his face. He just stood there as the wind blew carrying and turning leaves past him. He then knocked on the door again.  
"She's not here!"  
"I'm not here for her-" he yelled a little annoyed. "I'm here to inspect!"

There was silence. The door was opened but by a big man who wreaked of alcohol and smoke. That and needed a shower.  
"Inspect?"  
He practically growled. Iruka nodded his had sheepishly. The man looked pissed.  
"Look here mister." He then grabbed Iruka by the collar "How we raise her is OUR business. I don't care what it is she told you, but she's just being a sniveling little drama queen. There is NOTHING wrong with us and there for NOTHING is needed to be 'inspected'." He then let go of Iruka while rolling his neck, which cracked. "Do I make myself clear?"  
Iruka gulped.  
"Uh, well you see-"  
"Have a nice day."  
He then turned around and slammed the door behind him. Well, that wasn't what he was expecting. Iruka sighed and jumped off and onto the rooftops.  
"Akari…just where are you?"

"Oh wow!" Akari's eyes sparkled. "It's beautiful!"  
She was walking on a rock trail leading to a near by creek. With the weather being as nice as it was, the reflection of the sun made the water gleam like diamonds. Not too far was also a huge tree that resembled that of a weeping willow, only sturdier since there was a swinging rope.

'I know right?'  
The voice seemed excited.  
'I used to come here all the time!'  
Akari stopped.  
"You lived near by?"  
'Ah huh! Turn around.' She did. 'Up that hill about two or so miles is a small village.'  
"Cool."  
Akari was in awe. The creek was about three miles from her village so…there was another near by village five miles away from Kohana. She never knew that.  
'if you follow this creek downwards you'll even hit the old abandoned Uchiha village.'  
"Sounds scary."  
'yeeeaah…I recommend you stay away from that place. Full of scary spirits that one.'  
Akari shivered.

"Enough about scary spirits. I wanna cool off in the creek." She then ran down the hill with her arms spread acrossed her. She never left the village so she had never been to a creek before. When she reached the bottom though she slowed down.  
'what's wrong?'  
"…what's that?"  
She pointed towards something on the big stone near the creek. It wasn't like any creature she had ever seen. Well, she didn't see much animals, but she'd seen enough picture books to get an idea.  
'Ah so you can see him huh? You're stronger than I thought.'  
"Huh?"  
'That's Mushi, since this is the Mushi creek.'  
"Mushi…"  
The creature then lifted it's head and looked around.  
'Apparently he heard you.'  
"Well I did say it out loud…"

The creature then made eye contact. It looked kinda like a dark blue serpent. It had huge white scales coming out from the sides of it's face, white scaled stomach, and had a purple stone on it's forehead. It glimmered and Akari felt drawn.  
'Don't look at the stone for too long. It's what it uses to draw people deeper in the water to drown them.'  
"Ah!"  
She shook her head like a wet dog. She then heard a very low chuckle.  
"Ignore him child, he just loves missing with people."  
"Ah Mushi! You ruin all my fun!" the voice whined.  
Akari chuckled and then noticed something.  
"What are those?"  
She pointed at the light blue spears floating around the creature.  
"Why, they are spirits. I'm surprised a Shaman like you didn't know that."  
"…a shaman?"  
"That is a Ko-dime is it not." The creature came closer to her and reached its fin out to lift her necklace. "A powerful shaman object if I do say so myself."  
She looked down at it.

"I thought it only revealed peoples emotions and controlled them."  
The creature laughed.  
"Ah child, no one can 'control' emotions. Just asks spirits to deposit energy to give people certain feelings and possibly change what mood their in."  
"You sure know a lot about this sort of stuff."  
"Naturally." He then looked towards the mountain. "This creek is tied to a water source at the top of that mountain where Shaman's used to live."  
"Woooow…" Akari sat down, cress crossed, and rocked a bit in excitement. "So there are other shamans near by?"  
"Sadly not. You're the closest thing to a shaman I've seen in years."  
"…oh." She then had an idea "D-do you think you could teach me?"  
The creature raised a brow.  
"Teach?"  
"Yeah!" she jumped up pumped and excited. "I-I can see you guys. That's got ta count for something right! A-and I really don't know that much about it but…with your help I bet I'd be real good at it!" she then did a bow "Please train me, Mr. Mushi-Sama!"  
The creature smiled. It had been a while since he saw a child smile at him like that…  
"Sure." Akari jumped up "why not?"  
"Alright!" She cheered, "Imma be a shaman!"


	19. Chapter 19

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

"Where the hell where you!?"  
Akari blinked a few times. Normally when they were drunk they didn't care.  
"Ch! I bet she was going around spreading lies about us!"  
Lies? Her mother then pulled on her hair and slammed her against a wall in the house.  
'HEY!'  
"Saka don't!"  
"The fuck is a Saka?"  
Akari remained silent. Which unfortunately made her mother even angrier. She pulled Akari back and slammed her against the wall.  
"I asked you a fucking question!"  
"Ooow…"  
Akari whined. No! She thought to herself, be strong, be strong…

"Why are you acting this way? Did I do you wrong?"  
"Damn straight you did!" her dad barked. "You're god damn teacher came by to 'inspect' on us!" Akari's eyes widened. Iruka? …did…did Naruto tell him?  
"I-I can explain!"  
"ENOUGH!" he slammed his beer glass against the table and shattered it. Akari winced. He was holding a broken glass bottle with sharp ends…not safe.  
"We are your god damn parents! How DARE you go around spreading shit!"  
"But I-!"  
Her father moved so fast she didn't even have time to blink before he grabbed hold of her neck and dangled her high off the ground.  
"You ungrateful little shit!"  
She was literally chocking and stuggling to push her fathers arms away from her.  
'AKARI!'  
"I SAID NO, SAKA!" She coughed again and sprayed spit. Her head was spinning but she needed to focus, other wise…Sakamonno was gonna do something violent again. She recalled back to her teachings with Mushi.

_"__No one can 'control' emotions. Just asks spirits to deposit energy to give people certain feelings and possibly change what mood their in."_

"Ko-dimes are often used to summon spirits to 'shift' the atmosphere. For example, what you described to me was Gloomer. A spirit who uses negative energy on its victims. There are also many others, like-"

Akari stopped grabbing her father's arms and clinched onto her necklace. She closed her eyes, concentrated her chakra on the Ko-dime and focused.  
"Slumpturdous!"  
Her eyes shot open and glowed baby blue as a misty like substance emerged from the Ko-dime and spread it's self across the ceiling. White powder soon fell and she could feel her father's grip lighten.  
"The fuck you-?"  
He fell long before he could finish that sentence along with her mother. She then glanced up and saw a small mammoth like creature laying on top of the cloud of snowing mist.

'You did it Akari! You summand a dream spirit!'  
"And yet-" she looked down at her necklace. "I don't feel particularly proud of myself."  
She wanted to help her family naturally, not rely on something extreme as… she covered her face and slid down on the wall.  
"What have I done?"  
She began to sob. She shouldn't of needed to resort to something like this…  
'Hey' Akari could feel a cold essence wrap around her. 'It's alright…I'm here for yeah…' Akari then lifted her head.

_"__You're such a god damn hypocrite, you know that?"_

"Saying you can help but won't even except help your self."

"…She's right." Akari came to a realization. Had someone like Mina or Kiyoko been in her position she would do anything in her power to help. So why couldn't she accept help? "I…I need to expect getting help." She then slowly got up "I…I can't handle this myself." She never wanted to tell anyone cause they could take her away, but that's only if she asked them to. If she explained that her parents had a drinking problem, surly they would try to support her and give a lending hand…  
"But…who do I ask for something like that?" she stood there for a while. Pondering.

"Do you know about programs for people with drinking problems?!"  
Tsunade twitched. As if Shizune didn't CONSTANTLY remind her of her drinking and gambling issues...  
"Okay brat, who paid yeah?"  
"…come again?"  
"You're getting paid to do this aren't yeah?" she then cracked her knuckles "And when I find out who they are they're in for a world of hurt…"  
"…our hokage…has a drinking problem…" Welp, she certainly felt safer living here NOW.  
"Wha-!? NO! Crist-!" she buried her face in her hand. "Just…pretend this conversation never happened, yeah?"  
"B-But!"  
"What?! You want a lollipop or something?" she then dugged through her desk, she was sure there was one in there…somewhere…  
"No! I-I really need to know!"  
Tsunade sighed.  
"Why?"  
"C-cause I don't know who else to ask."  
"No I mean-" then it dawned on her.

"You're Naruto's kid aren't you?"  
Akari blushed and fiddled a fit.  
"Well, not 'his' kid but…he did watch me for a while…"  
Tsunade leaned in closer. So was she gonna confess?  
"Um…I…I need help making my parents stop drinking."  
Tsunade blinked a few times. Oh.  
"Well, I do think there is a program for that…"  
Her eyes sparkled.  
"Can you make them go?"  
"Uh, no. It's a program for people who are determined to quit."  
"I can be determined for them…"  
"Not good enough hon."  
Akari sulked. She really needed help…but she was running out of options…  
"Thank you." She then did a little bow. "Sorry for wasting your time."  
Then slowly walked out the room. Tsunade sighed. Geez, talk about heartbreaking. She just looked so sad, as if all her hopes and dreams where just shattered right before her…  
"Fuck…I can't just sit around and do nothing…"  
But she didn't say, "help me! My parents are abusing me!" …That kid REALLY wanted to help her parents with their problems. She then glanced out the window. Worst part was…Akari was probably NOT the only child thinking that way. She bit her lip. There had to be something she could do…

Akari got home, slumping against the door to shut it. Her parents where still passed out on the floor. She stared at them a while. They didn't look all that menacing now that they were asleep. Being carful where she stepped, she managed to hop over them and grab something from her room before heading back to the main room.  
"Hey Mr. Slumpturdous?"  
The mammoth like creature looked down at her from his little bundle of clouds.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you…mind sprinkling a bit of your magic on me?"  
He smiled sweetly.  
"Sure kiddo."  
She then pulled her parents closer together, wrapping their arms ontop of her as she lay in between them and the stuffed rabbit clinched in her arms. The powder was pink this time, she blinked a few times and yawned.  
"I thought dreams where white snow."  
"For plain dreams yes, but for you, I give you sweet dreams."  
Her eyes closed and she soon fell asleep.  
"Sleep tight." He whispered as he began to fade away "little shaman."


	20. Chapter 20

The cover art is a picture of all my OC's. Sasuke get's Kiyoko (girl on right) who has black hair and blue eyes, Sakura get's Mina (girl in middle) who has long blond hair and green eyes, and Naruto gets Akari (girl on left) who has both brown hair and eyes.

* * *

Kiyoko leaned back lifting her arms up and blinked a few times completely bewildered. Da fuck? What did Akari mean by 'she was totally right?' and 'I really appreciate what you told me' and more importantly…why the heck was she bowing to her!? Kiyoko glanced around. God she hoped no one was seeing this this was fucking embarrassing!

"K-knock it off well you? You're making me feel uncomfortable."  
"Huh?" Akari looked up still bowing with the upper part of her body. "Why? I'm just trying to show you how grateful I am."  
"What the hell for!?"  
Kiyoko asked annoyed. Last she recall, the last time the two had encountered she had been so mean to her that she sent Akari crying all the way home. Why the hell was Akari thanking her for THAT?  
"What for? You were the one who said I couldn't except help right?" she then slowly straightened herself out. "It was because of that, I realized that that was exactly what I needed. I need help."  
Kiyoko was about to comment on how dumb that was but stopped herself as she took in something.

"Wait…'I need help'? …You mean you still haven't found anyone to help you yet?"  
Akari blushed.  
"W-well no…"  
Kiyoko twitched.  
"Oh come on it's not THAT hard! Heck ask Iruka or something, I'm sure that moron would-"  
"The best he could do is send someone to take me away from them…and I don't want that."  
"Aren't there programs or something then?"  
"Yes, but only by those who want to by their own free well."  
"Not by those who don't want to or are forced." Kiyoko sighed. Geez, what we're they gonna do? Kiyoko's eye widened. We're? As in, the two of them? Oh no. Kiyoko shock her head like a wet dog. She was NOT gonna be stuck helping people out again. Like hell she was gonna let another incident like the one with Mina repeat it's self.

"Sorry." She turned around and waved back "Don't know what to tell yeah. Good luck though…"  
"B-b-but Kiyoko-San!" Akari lunged at Kiyoko's back causing them to fall. Well, Kiyoko to face plant on the ground and Akari clinging desperately onto her back.

"Let go of me!"

Akari shock her head and held on tighter.  
"I…I need you!"  
Kiyoko blushed like crazy. There was something weird about being told that. It made her feel things…she DIDN'T want to feel.

"Please Kiyoko!" she began to beg "You're the only one I can count on!"  
Again, these choices of words…why did they make her feel all tingly inside? And why was her heartbeat so fast? Oh geez, PLEASE don't be another panic attack-  
"Don't you have other friends? Like Mina and obnoxious boy?"  
"Seriously?" Akari commented dully. "You really think THEY could help?"  
"…" Yeeeaaah ah no.

Akari nuzzled her forehead into her back.  
"Kiyoko, you're the smartest kid I know. If there was anyone who would know what to do…it would be you…"  
… #$%&amp; #$%! (Oh and to add the cherry on top, Kiyoko could TOTALLY feel Akari's tears seeping through her hoodie).  
"DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO GOD DAMN CUTE!?"  
Kiyoko exploded red and covered her mouth with both hands immediately. She didn't mean to yell that. It-it just came out without her even thinking. Akari's grip loosened and her eye's were wide.

"You think I'm cute?"

"NO!" Kiyoko pushed herself up with her arms with such strength that since Akari didn't have a good grip on her, catapulted off her back. Akair landed on the grown on her butt.  
"Ooow…"  
she rubbed it then looked up to see Kiyoko speed marching away from her.  
"Ah! Kiyoko-San! Wait!"  
She got up and started chasing her. Kiyoko looked over her shoulder and jolted it back in front and proceeded to move faster.  
"I said no!"  
"B-but Kiyoko-San-!"  
"No!"  
And with that she added chakra to her legs and bolted the hell away from her.  
Akari pouted and stopped running. She crossed her arms and huffed. Kiyoko was just being so unreasonable…  
'…you want me to get her?'  
"Yes please."  
And with that Sakamorro passed Akari and went off in search of her.

As soon as she knew Akari was nowhere near by, Kiyoko slowed down and undid the chakra on her legs. Not even breaking a sweat she then looked around just to make sure before shoving her hands in her hoodie pockets and walked along the trail in the town's park. …what the hell was that all about? Kiyoko asked herself annoyed. Yelling something as silly as that out loud? What was she thinking? Well, she wasn't, hence why she said it. …How uncool. She sighed. Was Akari…really that cute? She glanced up towards the sky. It wasn't that long ago she didn't even know who she was, let alone be able to point her out in the classroom. Heck, she didn't even know her name. So then why-? She then got a flash of memory of the first time she saw Akari crying. Her eyes lowered. She just…looked so sad… normally when people cried she would smile at their misery but… this was different. It was the first time she ever felt pity on someone. And then that smile… Kiyoko then remembered the smile Akari gave when she hugged the light illusion rabbit. It was so sweet and innocent… it made her feel…happy… Kiyoko blushed. It reminded her of the sweet smile that Sho used to give her… and then there was that damn kiss. Kiyoko groaned and her body became sluggish. Yeah, as if she could possibly forget that. Geez…

As she was about to take another step she felt something cold, like wind, wrap around her and trapping her in place. Kiyoko struggled. She couldn't move. She looked down. This wasn't a shadow binding nijutsu…what the hell was this?!  
"WHY CAN'T I MOVE!?"  
Akari then walked up in front of her and smiled.  
"Because I'm not letting you go until I say so." She then leaned in close to Kiyoko's face making sure Kiyoko could feel her eye lash brush against her check. "Ki-yo-ko-Saan~"  
Kiyoko shivered blush slowly returning.  
"Y-you suck…"  
Akari pulled back and smiled.  
"I know."

"…so let me get this straight, the reason I have no control over my body right now…is because I have a ghost possessing my body?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Akari that's sick!"  
Akari shrugged.  
"If you just cooperated the first time I asked you-"  
"God damn it!"  
Akari chuckled as she watched Kiyoko trying to fight for control as Sakamonno continued to make her walk beside her.  
'man she's a tuff one…eeer…stop that!'  
"Bitch make me!"  
Sakamonno made Kiyoko's body stop moving and Akari slowly turned around eye wide.  
"Y-you can hear him?"  
"Uh yeah? HE'S IN MY FUCKING HEAD!"  
"…Kiyoko?"  
"WHAT!?"  
"…can you see dead people?"  
Kiyoko twitched.  
"Do I LOOK like that one kid from the sixth sense!?"  
'She doesn't have the gift. Guess my being here just allows her to hear me.'  
"Drat." Akari snapped her fingers. "I wanted to drag someone else along with me to do Master Mushi's training…"  
Sakamonno laughed.  
'Yeah it is pretty hard huh?'

Kiyoko grinned her teeth. This fucking sucked. Sucked beyond levels.  
"So like what? You gonna just make me walk along with you for the rest of the day?"  
Akari smiled.  
"Why Kiyoko-san why do you sound so upset for?" she then held onto Kiyoko's hand, which of course freaked the shit out of Kiyoko. "I would of thought you'd be happy being able to spend time with such a cute girl like me." Kiyoko was giving everything she had to snatch her hand out of Akari's. You could even tell, not by just her blushing, but by how badly her arm was shacking.  
'gotta hand it to yeah Kyo-chan, you got one hell of a strong spirit.'  
But she didn't hear him. Her mind was to busy thinking about the word "murder" over and over again in her head.

Akari chuckled as she began swinging their clasped hands.  
"If you want us to stop you have to help."  
Kiyoko did a somewhat mix of a whine and a groan.  
"Fiiine." She complained. "You fucking win."  
Sakamonna released Kiyoko and the minute he did she snatched her hand out of Akari's. Akari pouted.  
"Well that wasn't very nice…"  
"WHO SAID I WAS NICE!?"

Kiyoko groaned and ran her hand through her hair to push back her bangs.  
"Let's see, how to make parents stop hitting their kids… get them a punching bag?"  
"Good idea in general to have in the house, but…no. I need help getting them to stop drinking."  
"…eh?"  
'Not every kid your age knows what 'drinking' is. Especially one's who don't have parents. You have to explain to it to her.'  
Akari sighed as Kiyoko raised a brow. How come she could still hear the ghost even though he wasn't in her anymore? More importantly…how did he know she didn't have parents?

"Do you know what beer is?"  
Kiyoko blew air through her noise.  
"It's a grown up soda that adults and Santa Claus drink."  
"Ah huh- wait! Santa!?"  
"Well, yeah. After seeing my guardian drink it all the time I figured that's why Santa has rosy red checks, a red noise, and is so damn jolly all the time. I mean, why else would he do something like go around the world just to give kids toys?"  
"Because they've been good?"  
"He's high off of sugar!"  
'well THAT'S an interesting way to think about it…'  
"Kiyoko, parents don't get a sugar high from beer."  
"…they don't?"  
"No, they get drunk."  
"Oh…well then it's cause he's drunk."  
"SANTA DOESN'T DRINK BEER! HE DRINKS MILK!" Akari yelled. She could not believe that Kiyoko thought someone like Santa would EVER drink. "That and it's not a soda."  
"It's not?" Kiyoko asked confused. "Then why is it in a can like other soda's?"  
"They're in bottles."  
'They're in both.'  
"…Oh. Well, who cares what it's in. The point is, is that it makes you violent."  
"Uuuh-"  
"You're going to tell me it makes people jolly aren't you?"  
"And nuts. I've seen my guardian do a lot of stupid things. I thought it was cause he was really high off of the sugar. Hence why I thought it was a soda."  
'…does EVERY kid live with drunk people?'  
"…Kiyoko, I think we BOTH need help."  
"I don't have a problem with my guardian being drunk."  
"…Kiyoko, you need MENTAL help."  
"Wait, wha-!?"  
Akari sighed.  
"So I guess…different people get different reactions to it."  
"All I get is a nasty taste."  
Akari's jaw dropped open and her eyes reached it's open capacity. Kiyoko raised a brow.  
"What?"  
"YOU'VE DRINKED BEER!?" She ran over to her hands clasped on her shoulders and shacking her violently. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"  
"I was thirsty."  
"KIYOKO!"  
Sakamonna sighed and looked over at Kiyoko. So she was hopping around from one foster parent after another huh? Oh Kiyoko…I really wish I could be there for you…


End file.
